Damn B*stard! Can You Leave Me Alone?
by RA De Regis Filia
Summary: Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan hidupnya yang hampa, sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan mentari tambatan hatinya yang akan selalu ia kejar kapanpun dan dimanapun mentari itu mencoba untuk berlari pergi. Naruto menikmati hidupnya yang penuh dengan kedamaian, sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan sesosok makhluk berambut ayam yang merubah hari-harinya menjadi mimpi terburuknya.
1. 1 What's This?

**Karakter di Naruto bukan milik saya, yang aku punyai hanya plot alias jalan cerita saja.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru**

 **Yang Homophobia diharap menyinggkir, aku gak mau kalian tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung ketika baca ff ku ini..**

 **Di sebuah taman di suatu kota, tepatnya di Tokyo, Jepang.**

Angin berhembus, daun kering berhamburan, ini adalah hari dimana musim gugur akan berakhir dan musim dingin akan datang. Tampak daun-daun kering berserakan di taman. Tampak pula daun di pepohonan yang berwarna keorenan-orenan. Warna yang mana merupakan warna kesukaannya. Itulah mengapa ia menyukai musim gugur.

Itulah mengapa ia selalu datang ke taman setiap hari minggu untuk menikmati keindahannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri hari-harinya yang berlangsung sepi dan sendiri, selain para pengawal, bawahan, pegawai dan butlernya tentunya. Hari dimana ia dapat duduk tenang di kursi taman. Dipakainya jaket bertudung dan kacamata hitam. Di silentnya handphone miliknya dan tak dihiraukannya orang yang lewat didepannya lalu-lalang.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

Yang tadinya ramai banyak orang lalu lalang, kini telah sepi. Entah berapa lama ia duduk di situ, menikmati sentuhan alam, menikmati kicauan burung liar yang kadang hinggap di kursi taman yang didudukinya untuk menemaninya. Di saat seperti inilah ia tak punya beban, disaat seperti ini lah ia mendapatkan kedamaian. Ingin rasanya menghentikan waktu agar ia bisa dengan terus dapat duduk di tempat ini.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia tahu itu merupakan hal yang mustahil. Waktu akan terus berjalan dan kehidupan akan terus berputar. Iya pun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi, kemudian menadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menikmati tiupan angin semilir.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, ketika sampai di depan Naruto, suara itu berhenti. Naruto pun tak menghiraukannya dan masih tetap menutup kan matanya, dia hanya mengeluarkan aura yang mengatakan dirinya sedang tak mau diganggu.

Setelah terjadi keheningan sekitar 10 menit, tak lagi didengarnya sesosok itu, pasti ia merupakan pejalan kaki yang sedang menikmati pemandangan sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi dengan tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat jelas dan tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, belahan dari jiwaku.. Kau adalah cahaya terangku, mentari yang selalu menerangi hatiku yang sebelumnya gelap dan hampa ini. Tanpa dirimu diriku tak ada apa-apanya. Tanpa adanya dirimu, diriku akan sirna.

Jadi maukah kau menjadi istriku??"

Mendengar itu Naruto yang tadi menutupkan matanya menjadi membukakan matanya, ia mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang dengan beraninya melamar seseorang tepat dimana ia tengah berada.

Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat ia menjadi tambah tak percaya. Di depan mata Naruto dilihatnya sesosok yang sedang berlutut sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisikan sepasang cincin. Ia memakai jas hitam yang dapat dilihatnya mencapai 3 lapis (three piece suit). Dan sesosok itu berlutut ke arahnya. Rambutnya melawan grafitasi. Wajahnya menatap ke depannya, dapat dilihatnya kedua buah bola mata hitamnya menatap tepat di matanya yang masih tertutup oleh kacamata hitam yang sedang dipakainya sekarang ini.

Ini pasti sebuah lelucon, tapi jika dilihat dari raut wajah dan gagat perilakunya, sesosok didepannya ini terlihat serius. Mungkin ia hanya salah orang. Dengan malas Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu.

"Kau salah orang."

'Tidak, aku tidak salah orang.' kata sesosok makhluk itu.

 _Dia manusia kan?? Tak cari matikan??,_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku??" tanya Naruto

'Tahu' jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa??"

'Menurutmu??'

"Aku tanya dirimu, b*stard!!"

'Dobe, bahkan nama sendiri pun kau tak tahu.'

Naruto yang tak ingin merusak hari damainya ini mencoba untuk menghelakan nafasnya panjang-panjang. Tarik nafas panjang.. Keluarkan.. Tarik nafas panjang.. Keluarkan.. Ia lakukan berkali-kali sampai ia merasa tenang.

'Tak usah merasa gugup, jawab saja pertanyaanku.'

Twitch urat kesabaran Naruto putus satu..

"Pertanyaan apa??"

'Tadi kau bodoh sekarang kau pelupa.'

Urat Naruto putus dua..

"Who are you??" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

'Tentu saja aku ini suamimu, jika kau menerima lamaranku.'

F*ck you batin Naruto dalam hati. Tapi Naruto masih mencoba untuk bersabar, ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak menghajar orang berambut pantat ayam ini di depan umum tepatnya di taman kota.

"Menurutmu, aku ini siapa??"

'Tentu saja kau adalah istriku.'

Mendengar itu Naruto yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Ia pun melepaskan tudungnya yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Tapi ia masih belum mau melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa aku ini terlihat seperti perempuan?? Huh Teme!?"

'Tentu saja tidak Dobe. Orang lain pun tahu kalau kau itu laki-laki.'

"Terus??"

'Terus apa?? Apa kau menerima lamaranku?? Kau tahu aku capek berlutut di sini dan tak ada jawaban.'

"Fuck you, Bastard!!"

'No darling, you're the one who get fucked'

"Go to The Hell!!"

'But darling, why we are in the hell for?? We can just go to the heaven when I fuck you.'

Arrrgggg.. Naruto pun menggeram, ditariknya rambutnya dan dijingkat-jingkatkan kakinya.

'Aku tahu kau merasa senang Darling, tapi kau tahukan kita masih di tempat umum. Kalau kau mau aku melakukannya, kita sebaiknya segera bergegas ke kamar hotel. Mungkin honeymoon suit cocok untuk kita.'

"Aku sudah tidak taahaaann...!!!" Naruto pun berteriak lantang untuk melepas kemarahannya dan kemudian menatap langit yang kini sudah sore. Entah mimpi apa Naruto semalam sehingga hari-harinya yang penuh dengan kedamaian berubah menjadi neraka.

Naruto pun datang ke seseorang itu kemudian meninju mukanya dengan sangat keras sampai ia terjungkal.

"Rasakanlah dirimu, bastard!!"

Naruto pun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan taman kota itu. Ia tak ingin kalau ia melambat sedikit saja sesosok itu akan kembali menghantuinya.

Hiiii.. Mengingat-ingat hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.


	2. 2 Kotak Merah Kecilku

**Mansion Uchiha, Kamar Sasuke**

Sasuke merasa gugup. Sasuke sungguh merasa gugup. Ia tak pernah merasakan segugup ini semasa hidupnya.

Ia gugup dan sungguh sangat gugup. Di makannya dan ditelannya buah tomat bulat-bulat.

Ia pun berdiri di depan cermin di kamar rumahnya.

Wajah tampan, _cek_

Rambut melawan gravitasi, _cek_

Three piece suit, _cek_

Cincin?? Di mana ia meletakkan cincinnya ya??

Dia pun melihat-lihat ke ruangan kamarnya sambil mencoba dipikirnya dimana ia meletakkan kotak kecil merahnya itu. Setelah mengubrak-abrik kamarnya, tak kunjung juga ditemukannya kotak merah kecil miliknya. Dengan jelas ia tadi menaruhnya di depan cermin, sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, maka dirapikannya kamarnya. Siapa tahu kotak kecilnya ada ditumpukan barang-barang yang berserakan itu, tapi setelah dirapikannya masih juga belum ketemu.

Karena belum ketemu kotak merah itu, diobrak-abriklah kamarnya lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya. Diberantakannya kamarnya untuk mencari benda merah itu kemudian dirapikannya lagi siapa tahu benda merah itu ada di tumpukan barang-barang yang tadi diberantakannya. Begitu seterusnya..

Itachi, yang tidak sengaja melihat adik tersayangnya dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Melihat perilaku 'normal' adiknya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Ototou??" Kata Itachi pada akhirnya setelah bosan melihat tingkah 'normal' adiknya itu.

'Diamlah kau Aniki, jelas-jelas aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengambilnya ya??' duga Sasuke kemudian.

"Ambil apa?? Hatimu??"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tonjokan di muka jeleknya itu.

'Ambil kotak kecil merah yang kugeletakkan di depan cermin ini, selain kau tak ada yang berani masuk tanpa seijin aku terlebih dahulu.'

"Oohh kotak kecil merah itu.."

'Kau mengambilnya??'

"Tidak, aku tidak mengambilnya."

'Terus mengapa barangnya tidak ada kalau kau tidak mengambilnya, Keriput Jelek.' kata Sasuke yang kini telah yakin kalau Kakaknya lah dalang dari semua ini.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, buat apa aku mengambil kotak kecil merah tak berguna itu. Kalau aku mau aku bisa mendapatkan kotak merah yang lebih besar, tidak kotak kecil merahmu itu."

'Jadi..??' kata Sasuke masih belum mempercayainya.

"Jadi aku membuangnya. Melihatnya hanya membuatku kesal."

'Kau tidak mengambilnya, tapi kau membuangnya??'

Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya tak bersalah, sambil membuat ekspresi seperti mengatakan "Knapa emangnya ada yang salah??"

Seperti tak menyadari kalau aura adiknya telah berubah dari keadaan normal menjadi mode killing at sight, ia pun mengatakan,

"Benda merah kecil itu hanya mengingatkan aku kepada Kyu-can. Sungguh benda yang benar-benar tak berguna. Aku tak suka ada warna merah di rumah ini. Mereka hanya mengingatkanku pada Kyu-can ku yang manis dan baik hati itu. Jadi aku membuangnya. Sapa suruh kau tak mengunci pintumu dan membuatnya terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat benda merahmu itu??

Selain tomat tak boleh ada benda lain yang berwarna merah di pandangan mataku. Simbol clan yang bertebaran di rumah ini saja sudah membuatku ingin menculik Kyu-can dan mengrapenya." kata Itachi dengan wajah manisnya yang selalu ia keluarkan kalau iya menceritakan tentang rubah merah manisnya itu.

Duaggg.. Pukulan telak datang tepat mengenai wajah keriput Itachi, yang entah dari mana datangnya.

'Aniki, sebelum kesabaranku habis segera kau cari kotak merah itu. Jangan harap kau bisa mengrape rubah merahmu kalau kau tidak mempunyai lagi burung kecilmu itu' kata Sasuke yang entah kapan mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi miliknya.

Melihat Itachi yang tak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya, Sasuke pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi. Tapi Itachi berhasil menghidar dari tebasannya di detik-detik terakhir.

Suasana di mansion Uchiha yang tadinya sepi menjadi gaduh dan ramai. Terdengar bunyi barang pecah dan barang yang berjatuhan. Terdengar pula suara teriakan minta tolong dari Itachi.

"Sasuke-sama sedang mengejar Itachi-sama dengan membawa pedang dan mengayunkannya kepada Itachi-sama dengan tatapan yang membunuh, Nyonya. Perlukah kita menghentikan mereka Nyonya??" kata Kepala Pelayan kepada Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku tak mau merusak kesenangan mereka. Jangan khawatir mereka hanya main kejar-kejaran. Kau tahu permainan anjing dan kucingkan atau polisi dan pencuri?? Kurasa mereka sedang memainkan itu. Dasar anak muda, memang tak tahu tempat." kata Mikoto sambil melanjutkan acara minum tehnya di ruang makan. Tak dihiraukan siluet kedua anaknya yang lalu-lalang saling kejar-kejaran.

Kepala Pelayan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian menyuruh para pelayan yang lain untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka seperti biasa.

Sini, mendekatlah Itachi, jangan kau lari.. aku akan menebasmu..

Tenanglah.. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat.. Akan kuusahakan itu tak akan sakit..

Ayolah kenapa kau lari, bukankah kau ingin memberi hadiah kepada rubah kecilmu itu..

Dia akan senang dapat kiriman potongan burung kecilmu di depan pintu rumahnya, Itachi.. Iya kan?? tak ada salahnya dicoba..

Itulah beberapa hal dari banyak hal yang dikatakan Sasuke dalam mode gilanya. Dan Itachi hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan adik manisnya itu dengan jawaban yang sama,

 **Tidaaakkkkk... Seseorang tolonglah aku.. Kyu-can burung kesayanganmu diambang kepunahan..**

 **Tidaaakkkk.. Aset berhargaku..**

Sambil terus berlari mengindari setiap tebasan yang selalu hampir mengenainya.


	3. 3 Who's Better?

Itachi pun berhasil terpojokkan dan ia pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ditutupinya aset berharganya dengan kedua buah tangannya.

'Singkirkan tanganmu itu Itachi, kau menghalangi ku ke tujuan utamaku.'

'Atau apa kau menginginkan tanganmu kutebas juga??'

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diliatnya wajah adiknya yang dalam mode sinting itu, kemudian seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ia menyodorkan sesuatu di depan mata Sasuke..

"Ini aku tidak membuangnya tapi menyimpannya." Ia hanya bercanda dengan adiknya, ia hanya ingin bermain-main, dan tak menyangka kalau adiknya itu akan membunuh aset berharganya karena kotak merah itu. Baru kali ini Sasuke serius akan suatu hal.

Hal itu kemudian membuat Sasuke yang tadinya sinting menjadi normal dan ia kembali sadar setelah ia meraih benda merah kecilnya itu. Pedang kusanaginya pun ikut menghilang tanpa jejak.

Melihat sekeliling yang berantakan sana-sini, dan barang pecah di mana-mana,

'Aniki aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi kau telah membuat seluruh rumah ini berantakan. Segera kau bersihkan. Kau tahu kan aku selalu menyukai segala sesuatu tersusun rapi. Selain istriku yang berantakan karena ulahku, tak boleh ada yang berantakan di depan pandangan mataku.'

Itachi yang mendengar kata-kata adiknya hanya bisa sweat drop, yang berantakin sapa yang bersihin sapa. Tapi karena ia tak ingin burungnya di incar lagi, ia pun hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang diminta adiknya itu.

Sasuke pun melihat jam tangannya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

'Ckk.. Gara-gara kamu Itachi, aku jadi terlambat satu jam untuk menemui istriku tercinta.'

Seperti mengingat sesuatu..

"Kapan kau punya istri Sasuke?? Pacar saja kau belum punya."

'Aku tidak sepertimu Itachi, yang memakai 1001 cara untuk mendapatkan pacarmu itu, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada hasil. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

Aku tipe yang tak suka basa-basi, langsung ke intinya saja. Ini..'

Sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang judulnya **"1001 Cara Untuk Mendapatkan Istri Idaman"**.

"Ini bukannya sama saja", kata Itachi heran, ia juga mempunyai buku yang sama sebagai pedomannya.

'Tentu saja, ini buku milikmu, aku mengambilnya. Buka halaman terakhir paragraf terakhir.'

Dan Itachi pun membuka halaman terakhir dan membaca paragraf terakhir, di situ tertulis..

 _Dan yang paling **utama** dan **terakhir** setelah kamu melakukan **1000** cara di atas, maka segera lah lakukan **satu langkah terakhir** yaitu dengan _**_melamarnya_** _. Otomatis segala jerih payah, pahit-manis, tarik-ulur dan bahkan kegagalan yang telah anda lakukan sebelumnya akan terbayarkan. Good luck and Ganbatte!!_

"Jadi.." Kata Itachi tak berani meneruskan kata-katanya.

'Yupp.. Aku lakukan bagian terakhir itu..'

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya??"

'Kemarin, ketika aku tak sengaja lewat di depan warung ramen di pinggir kota. Aku lupa nama tempatnya.'

"Kemarin!! Kau mengenalnya kemarin!??"

'Yupp'

"Apa dia sudah mengenalmu??"

'Tentu saja belum, aku hanya melihatnya sekali saja dan kurasa dia tidak melihatku'.

"Dan kamu langsung melamarnya?? Kau tak gila kan Sasuke?? Aku tahu kamu terkadang sinting tapi kau tidak sesinting ini kan?? Kau masih punya otak kan?? Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu. Dan lagi apa kau tahu siapa dirinya??"

'Kau menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun, kau tak tahu aku sedang tergesa-gesa??'

Sasuke pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, lengannya ditarik dari belakang.

"Kau tidak akan boleh pergi sebelum aku mendengar semuanya Sasuke. Ini menyangkut masa depan kamu."

Maka terjadi tatap-tatapan antara kakak beradik. Mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya. Aura di sekitar mereka menghitam.

Sasuke yang tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak ingin istrinya menunggu lebih lama lagi karena dirinya.

'Sebelum aku melamarnya tentu saja aku sudah mencari informasi mengenai dirinya Aniki. Untuk masalah dia kenal atau tidak, tak ada yang tak mengenal diriku. Dan tak ada yang menolak seorang Uchiha. Apalagi lelaki setampan aku. Aku tidak sepertimu Aniki, yang sudah keriput walau umur masih muda.

Jadi walau dia tak mengenalku sebelumnya, ketika dia melihatku, otomatis dia akan jatuh cinta kepadaku. Seperti aku yang jatuh cinta kepadanya pada pandangan pertama.'

Itachi yang mendengar penjelasannya hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Menyalahkan logika Sasuke yang diluar nalar manusia pada umumnya.

Arggg untung yang didepannya ini adik tercintanya, kalau orang lain sudah dibunuhnya dari tadi.

"Apa aku mengenalnya??"

'Kurasa tidak, dia sangat sibuk dan dia mempunyai kakak yang overprotective. Mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia yang mengepalai salah satu cabang besar dari perusahaan ayahnya.'

"Pekerjaannya??"

'Sama seperti kakaknya, hanya beda cabang. Sama seperti kau dan aku.'

"Kalau begitu kau tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba kakaknya itu muncul menghancurkan rencanamu??"

'Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu Aniki, tentu sebelumnya telah kubuat perusahaan yang di bawahi oleh kakaknya tertimpa masalah.'

"Yaitu dengan??"

'Mengebomnya. Kusuruh Deidara untuk melakukan eksperimen seni terbarunya di sana.

Ide yang bagus kan??' kata Sasuke dengan bangga.

'Aku tahu, aku selalu lebih pintar darimu.' lanjutnya lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakaknya.

'Dan kalau sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi dan Kakaknya masih datang ke kota ini. Kau yang akan mengurusnya Aniki.' katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih benggong tak percaya atas apa yang telah didengarnya.


	4. 4 Congratulation!

_Halo, Iruka kau dengar aku??_

 **Iya Naruto-sama, ada apa kau memanggilku?? Bukannya hari ini kau libur tuan??**

 _Tolong hubungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, apakah ada pasien yang berhasil kabur._

 **Hmm.. Kenapa emangnya tuan??**

 _Aku bertemu satu tadi di taman kota._

 ** _Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan tuan?? Tak terjadi apa pun??_**

 _Iya aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku takut dia masih mengejarku. Jadi tolong segera cek dan suruh para pegawai rumah sakit jiwa itu untuk segera menangkapnya, kalau benar memang ada pasien yang lepas._

 **Ciri-cirinya tuan??**

 _Hmmm?? Aku tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas. Tapi dia memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam, mata hitam kelam, wajah lumayan, kulitnya putih bersih walau agak pucat, postur badan tegap tinggi, tinggi badan kira-kira lebih tinggi 7 cm dari tinggi badanku, dan apa lagi ya?? Oh ya berpakaian jas hitam rapi._

 **Tuan??**

 _Iya??_

 **Kau sedang tak memuji orang gila itu kan??**

 _Huhh?? Tentu saja tidak.. Haha.. Itu tidak mungkin.. Kau berhalusinasi Iruka.. Siapa juga yang sudi menikah dengan orang gila sinting buluk pantat ayam itu._

 **Menikah tuan??**

 _Iya menikah!! Apakah kamu bisa percaya itu Iruka!??_ , kata Naruto berteriak keras melalui handphone miliknya.

 _Ada makhluk gila, sinting, buluk, sok ganteng, dan tentunya god damn teme.. yang datang tiba-tiba di siang bolong kemudian berlutut di hadapanku dan melamarku._

 _Dan makhluk itu berwujud laki-laki Iruka. Kau dengar!? Laki-laki!! Dan aku ini Laki-laki tulen!! Emangnya dia kira aku ini perempuan apa!?? Seenak rambut pantat ayamnya melamar seseorang untuk dijadikan istrinya. Huft.. Bisakah kamu mempercayai hal itu Iruka!?? Hari-hariku yang indah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk gara-gara dia. Dasar si pantat ayam berkokok!! Argggg..._

 **Iya itu merupakan hal yang tak dapat di percaya. Aku setuju denganmu tuan.**

 _Benarkan?? Aku tahu aku selalu benar._

 **Okey biar saya ulangi informasi yang anda berikan agar nanti proses pencarian orang gila bisa lebih mudah dilakukan.**

 _Iya silakan saja, aku mau mengklarifikasikannya lagi, aku tak mau juga mereka salah menangkap orang._

 **Okey..**

 **Menurut dari apa yang tuan katakan,**

 **Dia lumayan??**

 _Tidak dia itu si pantat ayam, buluk, sinting, gila, sok ganteng dan god damn teme._

 **Oke, saya perbaiki kata-kataku..**

 **Dia lumayan jika dalam kategori di atas??**

 _Yupp, kurasa begitu. Ketika aku pertama membukakan mataku, kukira ada ayam di hadapanku. Tapi setelah aku melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan ayam. Hanya rambutnya saja yang seperti pantat ayam. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau awalnya aku mengira dia itu ayam._

 _Dia juga jauh lebih lumayan kalau dia tak mengeluarkan wajah mesumnya itu, seringai mesumnya itu dan senyuman penuh mesumnya itu. Jika aku melihatnya seperti itu, yang ada bulu kudukku merinding ngeri._

 **Okey. Pernyataan selanjutnya dia itu berpostur tegap dan tinggi??**

 _Yupp, definitely._

 **Tinggi kira-kira 7 cm dari tinggi badan tuan?? Tuan 175 berarti dia 182??**

 _Yupp._

 **Berpakaian jas hitam rapi??**

 _Yupp._

 **Berkulit putih bersih tapi agak pucat??**

 _Yupp._

 **Dan dia laki-laki??**

 _Yupp_

 **Melamar anda yang laki-laki??**

 _Yupp_

 **Untuk menjadi suaminya??**

 _Hey bukan, tapi untuk menjadi istrinya._

 **Ohh, okey..**

 _Untuk menjadi istrinya??_

 **Yupp..**

 _Dia itu laki-laki, jadi otomatis dia melamar seseorang untuk dijadikan istrinya. Aku juga akan berkata seperti itu. Jika aku punya kesempatan tentunya._

 _Ayahku saja melamar ibuku menggunakan kata-kata terakhir yang sama. 'Maukah kau menjadi istriku??' Jadi setelah aku pikir-pikir perkataan Teme tidak salah. Cuma salah orang saja._

 **Oke tuan, jika itu maksud tuan. Jadi tuan setuju dari apa yang tuan tadi jelaskan.**

 _Yupp.._

 **Jadi, jika ia tak menanyakan pada orang yang salah, berarti ia akan diterima??**

 _Yupp, tentu saja diterima. Karena dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah yang dikeluarkannya dan tatapan mata hitamnya._

 **Jadi menurut Tuan, seperti apa kira-kira orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan lamaran dari dirinya??**

 _Kurasa harus yang tahan akan setiap tingkah lakunya yang gila itu, baik hati, sabar dan mau mengerti. Dan tentu saja orang yang mau membalas kembali rasa cinta yang dicurahkannya itu._

 **Orang seperti apa tuan contohnya??**

 _Hmm??_ Naruto pun berpikir dan membayangkan jika si teme itu perempuan dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hanya orang seperti dia lah yang tahan akan perempuan seperti itu.

 _Ya seperti aku. Aku cocok untuk orang seperti dirinya. Aku akan menerima lamarannya dan menerima dia apa adanya._

Yang tanpa Naruto sadari telah diucapkannya pada Iruka lewat handphonenya.

 **Jadi apa masalahnya tuan?? Apa tuan langsung menerimanya??**

 _Tentu saja saya langsung menerimanya, aku tak mau membuat dia menangis. Aku lemah akan hal itu._

Kata Naruto yang masih terkurung dalam pikiran dan bayangannya. Yang didalam bayangannya itu terlihat sesosok perempuan teme yang tengah menangis karena telah ditolak lamarannya oleh Naruto.

 **Kalau begitu Tuan, selamat ya atas lamarannya. Congratulations!!**

 **Saya akan segera menghubungi pihak rumah sakit jiwa terdekat apakah ada pasien yang tengah lepas atau orang gila yang masih berkeliaran di daerah taman kota. Aku tahu ternyata tuan hanya merasa khawatir dan tak ingin merasa bahagia terlebih dahulu, jikalau orang yang melamar tuan ternyata hanya lah orang gila. Tuan hanya ingin mengetahui asal-usulnya.**

 **Jika hasilnya nihil, tentu saja saya akan segera menginformasikan kabar gembira ini pada orang tua dan kakak tuan, setelah saya tahu pasti kalau orang yang melamar tuan itu ternyata bukanlah orang gila. Aku juga akan memeriksa bibit bebet dan bobotnya, jadi tuan tak perlu khawatir lagi. Semuanya serahkan kepadaku.**

 **Tetapi walau begitu, selamat ya Tuan Muda. Congratulations!!! Ibu tuan pasti akan sangat gembira mendengar hal ini, jika tentunya benar-benar sesuai seperti apa yang tuan harapkan.**

 _Huhh!!?? Apa Iruka!?? Bisa kau ulangi?? Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya,_ kata Naruto yang baru tersadar atas apa yang tadi tengah dipikirkannya.

 **Ya selamat tuan kalau orang yang melamar anda ternyata bukanlah orang gila, ibu tuan muda pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Lagian siapa yang mau berbahagia jika orang yang melamar ternyata adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang tengah kabur. Ya kan tuan muda??**

 _Iya benar sekali Iruka. Kau sungguh sangat pintar. Maka dari itu segera tangkap orang gila itu dan bawa kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Aku tak akan mau berbahagia sebelum kebenaran itu terungkap._

 **Baiklah tuan akan saya segera cari informasi orang itu. Tuan tak perlu merasa khawatir. Semoga apa yang tuan khawatirkan tidak terjadi dan dia benar-benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk tuan muda.**

Huhh tepat?? Maksudnya?? Naruto pun berpikir. Ohh mungkin dia tak ingin mereka menangkap orang yang salah. Pasien yang salah dan orang gila yang salah. Kan tak ada orang normal yang mau dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa kalau dia memang tidak terganggu jiwanya.

 _Iya Iruka, aku tak mau jika mereka menangkap orang yang salah. Jadi cari dan telitilah lagi segala informasi yang nanti kau dapatkan. Aku mau segalanya tepat dan akurat._

 **Okey Tuan. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri dulu. Tolong matikan sambungan telepon anda tuan. Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin tuan katakan.**

 _Iya. Terima kasih Iruka, aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu._

 **Selamat ya tuan, sekali lagi. Semoga tuan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan bukan rasa kecewa.**

 _Iya-iya.._

Dan Naruto pun menutup teleponnya.

xxxxXxxXxxxx

PS: Haha.. Ini Naru gk perlu di dorong ke mulut harimau sudah masuk-masuk sendiri. Kerjanya sasu diringankan oleh calon istrinya sendiri.


	5. 5 Langgeng?

xxxxXxxXxxxx

Setelah Naruto menutup teleponnya. Ia pun melihat lingkungan sekitar.

"Aku dimana ya??" pikirnya bingung.

Ia menengok kanan dan kiri, berjalan memutar dan kembali ke tempat dimana tadi ia berada. Gara-gara ia lari secepat yang ia bisa dan tak memperhatikan jalan mana saja yang ia lewati, kini dia tak tahu pasti di mana ia tengah berdiri.

Jangan anggap Naruto itu bodoh. Tapi ia hanya berada di Jepang selama kurang lebih 2 hari saja, dan selebihnya dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di London, Inggris, negara dimana ayah Naruto berasal.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Teme B*stard itu." Kata Naruto mengutuk dalam hati.

Karena hari telah malam, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menginap saja ke hotel terdekat. Ia tak bisa kembali ke Osaka jika hari sudah malam seperti ini. Kalau ada hantu nyasar bagaimana?? Naruto tak ingin mendaftar lagi daftar panjang hari buruknya. Sudah cukup sampai hari ini saja.

Lagi pula ia sudah penat dan pusing karena peristiwa yang terjadi siang ini. Naruto hanya ingin segera mengistirahatkan badannya dan juga pikirannya di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

Untungnya dia tersesat di pinggiran jalanan yang ramai. Sehingga tanpa babibu lagi ia bisa mencegat sebuah taksi dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Pak antarkan saya ke hotel terdekat." kata Naruto setelah duduk di kursi penumpang dan menutup pintu taksi itu.

Ia bisa saja menelepon supirnya untuk menjemputnya tapi hal itu membutuhkan waktu menunggu lagi, yang dapat dikatakan lumayan lama. Kalau tahu tadi akan terjadi peristiwa yang seperti ini, ia pasti tidak menyuruh supirnya untuk pulang.

Ia juga takut kembali ke apartementnya yang dekat di taman kota, kalau-kalau si orang gila itu menemukannya secara tak sengaja. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, dia sudah tak merasa lagi kalau keburuntungan ada di pihaknya.

"Pak tolong pindah ke hotel yang paling ternama dan terkenal saja yang ada di kota ini, jangan yang terdekat. Saya berubah pikiran."

Naruto berpikir kalau ke hotel terdekat, maka akan semakin besar kemungkinan si pantat ayam akan menemukannya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mengenai hal itu. Dia menginginkan sarana dan fasilitas yang terbaik. Khususnya di keamanannya. Semakin banyak bintang dan semakin terkenal hotel itu maka semakin sulit pula si teme gila itu untuk masuk ke sana.

Karena Naruto dapat melihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan si pantat ayam tadi, dia pasti orang gila yang punya banyak duit. Masa ada pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang boleh diperkenankan memakai pakaian jas (three piece suit) setiap hari. Dapat dilihat juga kalau jas yang di pakainya adalah merk jas yang ternama. Kalau di hotel yang murahan, hanya perlu sedikit sogok sana-sini si teme itu pasti sudah bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

"Baik Tuan, tapi karena jalanan agak macet, untuk menuju ke tempat itu butuh memakan waktu 1 jam."

"Tak apa Pak. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah dari segi keamanannya. Hotel yang mau kita tuju adalah hotel yang paling aman kan Pak??"

"Ohh tentu saja tuan muda. Walau tarif semalam sudah seharga satu mobil baru, tapi keamananya saya jamin paling terbaik di kota ini. Tuan tak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat itu saja Pak."

xxxxXxxXxxxx

Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam hotel itu dan segera menuju ke resepsionis. Karena saking cepatnya ia masuk ke pintu masuk hotel, sampai tak melihat ada sebuah lambang besar terpampang di pintu depan hotel itu. Yaitu lambang sebuah kipas kertas merah yang besar.

"Ada yang bisa kita bantu Tuan Muda??"

'Huhh kau tahu aku tuan muda??'

"Iya, tuan muda. Sebelumnya pemilik kami telah memberitahukan kedatangan anda ke hotel kami. Jadi kami sudah mengenali anda sebelumnya."

'Wahh sungguh sangat baik sekali pemilik hotel ini, sangat tahu sekali kalau aku sedang tertimpa sebuah kesialan yang begitu besar hari ini. Mungkin pemilik hotel ini merupakan kenalan ayahnya atau kakaknya.' pikir Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun tak ingin mencari tahu informasi yang lebih. Ia hanya mau cepat menyentuh bantal dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana.

'Baguslah kalau begitu, segera berikan aku kartu kunci (cardlock) kamarnya. Aku sudah sangat capek dan ingin bergegas tidur di sana.'

"Baiklah tuan muda, maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ini kamar di lantai yang paling atas tuan. Semoga malam anda berlangsung dengan indah dan menyenangkan. Dan selamat ya tuan atas kabar bahagianya." kata resepsionis itu sambil mengeluarkan wajah yang gembira. Dapat diliatnya ia tersenyum juga.

'Selamat lagi.. Selain Iruka yang memberikan selamat tadi, sekarang ganti resepsionis yang ada di depannya ini. Ohh mungkin mereka hanya senang aku dapat terbebas dari si Teme rambut pantat ayam itu. Ya kalau soal itu siapa yang tak senang. Itu merupakan kabar gembira untuknya.' pikir Naruto.

Dan Naruto suka di berikan selamat.

'Terima kasih atas selamatnya ya Nona Manis.'

"I-ya.. Tu-an.. Sama-sama Tuan Muda. Semoga langgeng ya.." kata si resepsionis itu sedikit terbata.

'Iya terima kasih banyak atas doanya juga'

Huhh.. Langgeng?? Lama maksudnya?? Abadi atau kekal begitu?? Selamanya?? Wahh.. Benar-benar resepsionis yang baik sekali. Mendoakan dirinya agar ia tak bertemu dengan orang gila itu lagi, selamanya.. Hehehe..

Naruto pun lalu mengeluarkan senyuman lebar khasnya kepada si resepsionis, kemudian berlalu pergi menuju kamar yang dituju.


	6. 6 PMS Kah?

PS: Ini adalah sudut pandang Sasuke di chapter 1. What's This??

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobil sportnya, dan di parkirnya mobilnya itu, ia langsung pergi masuk menuju taman kota.

Ia lalu menemui pengawal pribadinya yang sebelumnya, telah diberikannya tugas untuk mematai-matai istrinya, siapa tahu ia berani selingkuh di belakangnya. Dan juga tentu saja untuk menjaga istrinya, siapa tahu ada yang ingin menculik, melukai bahkan mengrape istri tercintanya itu.

"Juugo, apa istriku masih ada di sana??"

'Iya, Sasuke-sama, istri anda masih duduk diam menunggu kedatangan anda tuan.' kata Juugo membalas pertanyaan tuannya.

Kalau pemuda pirang itu dianggap sebagai istri oleh tuannya, maka sebagai bawahan yang peka dan yang tak ingin cari mati tentu saja mengiyakan perkataan tuannya itu.

Kalau Sasuke-sama bilang matahari ada dua, satu ada di langit, satu ada-lah istrinya, maka ia sebagai pengawal yang patuh tentu saja mengiyakannya.

Kalau Sasuke-sama bilang tomat itu jeruk, jeruk itu tomat, hanya warnanya saja yang beda, maka ia sebagai pengawal yang taat tentu saja mengiyakannya.

Tak ada yang tak ia iyakan perkataan tuan mudanya. Apa pun ia iyakan demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Lagi pula ia tak ingin merusak mood baik tuannya semenjak ia telah menemukan 'mataharinya'.

Sebelumnya dapat ia tahu dengan jelas kalau hari-hari yang dilalui tuannya sangat suram dan hampa. Salah sedikit saja, semua orang akan kena getah dari kemarahannya. Bahkan tak ada yang berani mendekatkan diri mereka 5 kaki dari tuannya selain keluarganya. Hanya dirinya lah seorang. Kurasa dirinya patut diberi penghargaan. Hadiah nobel malah. Demi kedamaian dan ketentraman dunia.

Itu lah yang ada dipikiran Juugo, semenjak tuannya Sasuke-sama, mengadakan rapat dadakan di aula besar markas uchiha. Dan mengadakan broadcast bagi yang ada di luar kota ataupun di luar negeri. Yang tujuan dari semua itu adalah untuk mencari informasi sekaligus mengenalkan kepada semua bawahan dan pegawai tuannya, kepada istrinya yang baru ditemui oleh tuan mudanya itu, di siang bolong, di depan kedai ramen, di pinggir kota Tokyo.

Dan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, seluruh perusahaan, hotel, restoran atau apapun yang ada di bawah kepemimpinan tuannya yaitu Sasuke-sama, telah mengetahui siapa istri dari tuan mudanya itu. Sungguh kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, mengejutkan dan mengagetkan. Kalau Sasuke-sama sudah menginginkan dan mengatakan sesuatu, maka apapun yang diinginkan dan dikatakan harus segera menjadi kenyataan.

Kalau tidak, seluruh bawahan dan pegawainya yang akan terkena imbasnya. Kata-katanya adalah sebuah peraturan. Kata-katanya adalah mutlak. Dan kata-katanya tak dapat diganggu gugat. Juugo hanya bisa mengkasihani istri dari tuan mudanya itu. Karena sekalipun ia ingin lari, seberapapun ia menginginkan untuk pergi, Sasuke sama tak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi istrinya itu untuk lolos dari cengkramannya. Ia seperti sesosok naga yang menjaga ketat harta karunnya.

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Juugo, baru Sasuke merasa lega.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu" katanya kepada Juugo sebelum ia pergi menuju kemana istrinya itu sedang duduk.

Ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Beruntung sekali istrinya belum pergi meninggalkannya, kalau istrinya pergi, maka yang pertama menjadi objek pelampiasan kemarahannya adalah Anikinya.

Keluarga atau bukan, kakak atau bukan, ia akan mencincangnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil, kemudian mendeliverynya langsung kepada rubah merahnya itu. Tapi kurasa keberuntungan masih ada dipihak kakak keriputnya itu.

Jarak 25 kaki, ia sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas istrinya itu yang tengah duduk dengan sabar menunggunya. Ia melihat jam, wahh sudah 4 jam istrinya duduk di taman ini. Maka ia pun berjalan mendekat.

25 kaki

20 kaki

15 kaki

10 kaki

5 kaki

Kemudian ia berhenti, dapat dilihatnya kalau istrinya itu mengeluarkan aura yang tak ingin diganggu.

"F*ck!!" pikir Sasuke.

Istrinya sudah dalam keadaan marah, karena dirinya yang terlambat datang.

"Bagaimana ini?? Apa yang harus aku lakukan??" galau Sasuke dalam hati.

10 menit ia dalam kegalauannya. Ia hanya diam disitu dan berdiri saja. Diam tak berkutik tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tapi setelah 10 menit berlalu, aura istrinya kembali tenang.

"Ahhh, istrinya tak lagi mengeluarkan aura yang tak ingin diganggu. Istrinya telah memaafkannya berarti. Sungguh istri yang pengertian." pikirnya.

Maka tanpa menunggu lagi, karena Sasuke telah capek menunggu, berlututlah ia dan dikeluarkan kotak merah kecilnya dan membukanya. Dapat diliatnya sepasang cincin emas bertahtahkan berlian yang merupakan peninggalan turun-menurun dari kakek moyangnya, si Madara Uchiha.

Ia pun mengeluarkan kata-kata lamarannya yang telah diulangnya berkali-kali di depan cermin, di dalam kamar mandi dan ketika ia menyetir mobil tadi. Jadi dia sudah hafal betul apa yang harus diucapkannya. Bahkan kalau ia mau ia sudah tahu asal-usul, nenek moyang, kapan dan dimana kata-kata itu dibuat, pikir Sasuke sedeng.

Setelah di keluarkannya tanpa ada salah kata satu kata pun, Sasuke pun menunggu. Ia menunggu. Dan terus menunggu. Sedetik, dua detik.. Sungguh waktu yang sangat lama baginya.

Tapi yang dikatakan istrinya mengagetkannya.

"Kau salah orang"

Hey istriku yang cantik, walau kita belum mengikatkan tali kasih secara resmi. Aku sudah menganggap dirimu adalah istriku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak salah orang. Apa kau pikir suamimu yang tampan ini buta kena katarak apa. Ia pun lalu menjawab,

'Tidak, aku tidak salah orang.'

"Kau tahu siapa diriku??" tanya istrinya kemudian.

Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah istriku. Aku tahu sejarah, seluk beluk, asal usul, hobi, bahkan makanan dan minuman yang kau sukai. Aku juga tahu tempat dan orang-orang yang pernah kau temui dan jumpai.

'Tahu' jawabnya singkat, Sasuke tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya membuat dirinya tambah capek. Menunggu sudah membuat ia capek.

"Siapa??"

Ini istrinya mau main tebak-tebak an di situasi dan kondisi seperti ini?? Dasar istrinya yang tak peka. Kau tahu kan suamimu yang tampan ini sedang menunggu jawabanmu, hey manis.

'Menurutmu??' jawab Sasuke singkat, ia tak mau mengikuti permainan tebak-tebakan istrinya itu.

"Aku tanya dirimu, b*stard!!"

Wahh.. Darlingnya marah. Dia tidak sedang pms kan?? Atau bahkan entah karena suatu sebab ia lupa akan namanya sendiri, jati dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin istrinya itu karena sedang pms, lupa akan hal itu??

'Dobe, bahkan nama sendiri pun kau tak tahu.'

Ia hanya menyebutnya dobe, tidak ada kata-kata pms karena tentu saja, ia masih ingin hidup di kemudian hari. Menimang cucu di hari tuanya bersama istri tercintanya.

Tapi setelah ia mengucapkanya entah mengapa istrinya menjadi gugup?? Atau gelisah?? Ohh Mungkin karena istrinya telah sadar atas apa yang tadi ia tanyakan.

'Tak usah merasa gugup, jawab saja pertanyaanku.' kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan istrinya.

"Pertanyaan apa??"

Damn, bukan hanya ia lupa atas namanya sendiri tapi istrinya juga lupa atas pertanyaannya?? Pertanyaan yang tidak lama tadi diajukannya, istrinya sudah lupa!!?

'Tadi kau bodoh sekarang kau pelupa.'

Sungguh kalau ia tidak begitu mencintai istrinya, sudah dari tadi ia meninggalkannya. Sasuke memang suami yang menerima segala kekurangan istrinya, apa pun itu. Ia kan memang apa adanya, pikir Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"Who are you??"

Wahh.. Ini sudah stadium lanjut kah?? Stadium 4?? Atau bahkan stadium akhir?? Bahkan terhadap seorang uchiha yang tampan ini pun kau tak tahu. Apa mungkin informasi yang telah diterimanya mengenai istrinya salah?? Kalau selama ini istrinya itu hidup di gua?? Hutan belantara?? Atau di kutub selatan hidup bersama penguin?? Sasuke tak habis pikir.

'Tentu saja aku ini suamimu, jika kau menerima lamaranku.'

Tak apalah Sasuke akan menerima istrinya apa adanya, bukan ada apanya.

"Menurutmu, aku ini siapa??"

'Tentu saja kau adalah istriku.'

Lebih tepatnya kau adalah istriku sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, sejak pertama kali aku menjatuhkan pandangan mataku ke sosok dirimu yang mengagumkan itu, ooh istriku..

"Apa aku ini terlihat seperti perempuan?? Huh Teme!?"

'Tentu saja tidak Dobe. Orang lain pun tahu kalau kau itu laki-laki.'

Ini sekali lagi, istrinya membahas tentang matanya. Sasuke tidak katarak okey, Sasuke tidak buta.

"Terus??"

'Terus apa?? Apa kau menerima lamaranku?? Kau tahu aku capek berlutut di sini dan tak ada jawaban.'

Sasuke hanya ingin istrinya menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak salah kan?? Bukan membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti siapa diri istrinya, siapa diri suaminya, ada masalah apakah mata suaminya. Buta kah?? Katarak kah??

Sasuke tahu kalau istrinya hanya ingin memberikan perhatian yang lebih mengenai dirinya, yaitu suami tercintanya. Tapi kalau itu di waktu lain bolehlah. Tak apalah. Tapi untuk sekarang yang terpenting adalah jawaban. Sasuke hanya butuh jawaban.

"Fuck you, Bastard!!"

What!?? Istrinya minta langsung ke main course nya?? Ke menu utamanya?? Skip lamaran dan langsung ke ehem-ehem?? Oke lah kalau begitu, sebagai suami yang pengertian, perkataan istrinya adalah mutlak dan harus segera dilakukan. But Uchiha never bottom, apalagi untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

'No darling, you're the one who get fucked'

"Go to The Hell!!"

Ini lagi, kalau kita ehem-ehem kenapa harus ke neraka segala??

'But darling, why we are in the hell for?? We can just go to the heaven when I fuck you.'

Dan dapat dilihatnya istrinya yang berjingkat-jingkat. Tampaknya istrinya sudah tak tahan dan ingin segera melakukannya.

'Aku tahu kau merasa senang Darling, tapi kau tahukan kita masih di tempat umum. Kalau kau mau aku melakukannya, kita sebaiknya segera bergegas ke kamar hotel. Mungkin honeymoon suit cocok untuk kita.'

"Aku sudah tidak taahaaann...!!!"

Wow.. Aku tahu kamu sudah tidak tahan, darling. Tapi tak perlu juga kau teriak pada dunia seperti itu. Sasuke yang masih kaget akan tingkah laku istrinya yang kebelet kawin itu, tak menyadari kalau istrinya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rasakanlah dirimu, bastard!!"

Damn, sungguh benar-benar istri idaman. Type yang berhasil membuat dirinya si Sasuke Uchiha, semakin jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya.

Karena dirinya yang menolak ajakan kawin oleh sang istri, dia mendapatkan bogem mentah secara gratis. Istrinya pun dengan kesal dan marah pergi meninggalkan ia seorang diri. Tapi tak perlu dikhawatirkan dan dipermasalahkan. Hal itu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah.

Tenang saja istriku, aku tahu kamu marah karena tidak segera memenuhi permintaan kawinmu. Tapi aku sebagai seorang gentleman sejati, setidaknya harus menunggu kita sah dulu di mata hukum.

Sasuke pun kemudian mengambil handphone nya dan menelepon seseorang,

"Halo, Sasuke-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan??"

"Suigetsu cepat kau siapkan surat-surat pernikahan. Aku mau hari ini sudah kau serahkan kepadaku. Aku mau kau urus secepatnya. Aku tunggu kau di taman kota."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diteleponnya, Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

Setidaknya kalau surat sudah ada, dia dan istrinya tinggal menandatanganinya saja. Kemudian mereka telah sah di mata hukum dan mereka bisa langsung ke ehem-ehem. Seperti yang diminta oleh istri tercintanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

Dan untuk urusan perayaan, hal itu bisa diurus belakangan. Kemudian dia melirik Juugo yang sembunyi di semak-semak.

"Juugo, ikuti kemana istriku pergi. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya."

Melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dikenakan oleh Juugo.

"Apa yang kau kenakan, Juugo??"

"Ohh ini tuan??" sambil menunjukkan bajunya kepada tuannya.

"Ini adalah baju seorang supir taksi tuan. Saya menyamar sebagai seorang supir taksi untuk mengikuti Naruto-sama pergi tadi dengan supirnya."

"Ohh begitu, segera kau ikuti Istriku. Aku tak mau dia tersesat dan diterkam oleh binatang buas yang ada di kota ini."

Juugo pun segera pergi dan masuk ke 'Taksi' nya untuk mencari kemana istri tuan mudanya itu berlari pergi.

xXx

 **PS: Hampir 1800an kata guys..** **Sasuke halusinasinya tiada akhir..** **Dan terakhir, kalian sudah tahu kan siapa supir taksi yang dinaiki oleh Naru-chan di chapter sebelumnya..**

ヽ(。)ノ(*︶*)(*︶*)


	7. 7 This is Mansion or What?

xxxxXxxXxxxx

Setelah pergi meninggalkan resepsionis, Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang ada di sana. Tetapi ketika ia ingin masuk, dia diberhentikan oleh seorang penjaga.

"Ehmm maaf tuan, lift itu hanya diperuntukkan oleh umum. Untuk tuan muda mohon lewat sini."

Penjaga itu lalu mengantarnya pada sebuah lift yang tampak sangat berbeda dari lift sebelumnya. Lift itu tampak lebih luxury??

Naruto pun segera masuk setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga itu.

Di dalam lift itu, khususnya pada bagian sebelah kanan terlihat dengan jelas nomor 69. Naruto pun berasa bingung, mau di apa kan nomor itu dengan cardlock yang di pegangnya, melihat mereka hanyalah sebuah angka yang timbul. Tidak ada tombol yang harus ditekan atau apa.

Naruto pun dengan iseng hanya menempelkan cardlocknya pada angka itu, dan secara tiba-tiba angka 69 itu menyala, angka 6 berubah menjadi merah dan angka 9 berubah menjadi orange. Dan kemudian lift itu berjalan ke atas.

 ** _Ding._**

Menandakan kalau ia telah sampai ke lantai paling atas. Pintu lift pun terbuka dan apa yang ia lihat membuat ia kagum dan takjub.

Ia seperti berada di sebuah mansion mewah. Dilihatnya lantai 69 ini memiliki 2 lantai. Dia seperti berada di mansion milik kakek dan neneknya yang sering ia tempati yang berada di inggris, yaitu mansion senju.

Eksterior dan interiornya memiliki kesamaan. Mungkin ini adalah hotel milik kerabat jauh ayahnya, Naruto tidak tahu. Ia pun lalu berjalan masuk dan berkeliling ingin melihat seberapa luas 'mansion' 69 ini.

Ia lalu mencari dimana ruang tidurnya berada, menaiki tangga dan menelusurinya, setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mencari, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan dimana letak ruang tidurnya. Sungguh pemilik hotel ini menyukai segala hal yang berbau mewah dan luxury.

Ia pun berjalan masuk ke ruang tidur itu dan mencoba mencari dimana kamar mandinya berada.

Tengok kanan dan kiri kemudian memutari ruang tidur itu dan dilihatnya sebuah pintu. Naruto pun membukanya kemudian berjalan masuk ke sana. Ditengoknya samping kanan dan yang ia lihat membuatnya kagum.

Sungguh seperti di dalam mansion miliknya saja. Selera pemilik hotel ini sungguh tak buruk. Benar-benar memiliki selera yang sama dengan yang ia inginkan.

Lalu setelah menengok kanan, ia pun menengokan kepalanya ke samping kiri.

Selain kamar mandi berbathtub, terdapat juga sebuah jacuzzi di dalamnya. Membuat dirinya yang penat ini ingin berendam di dalamnya. Tetapi sebelum ia melepaskan bajunya untuk pergi berendam, didengarnya suara telepon berdering.

Tampaknya telepon layanan kamar. Naruto pun segera mencari bunyi suara telepon itu berasal. Naruto pun mengangkat telepon itu, yang ternyata ada di samping kasur tidurnya.

 _Moshi-moshi, ini dengan Naruto. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu??_

 **Ohh tuan muda, ini saya Suigetsu. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa berkas dokumen yang harus segera ditandatangani oleh tuan muda.**

 _Berkas?? Dokumen?? Oohh apa mungkin itu berkas dokumen yang berhasil ditinggalkannya waktu berada di london??,_ pikir Naruto horror.

Ia hanya tak ingin berurusan dengan paperwork yang tak kunjung ada habisnya. Dan tak menyangka ternyata paperworknya dapat mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Ini pasti kerjaannya Kakashi dan Shikamaru itu. Dasar mereka si duo pemalas.

 _Ohh ya.. bawa saja masuk berkas dokumennya ke sini. Anda sekarang berada di mana??_

 **Saya sekarang berada di lantai dasar tuan muda. Apa saya boleh masuk?? Anda tidak sibuk kan?? Saya hanya tidak ingin menganggu rutinitas tuan muda.**

 _Ohh tidak, saya tidak sibuk. Kalau begitu segera temui saya. Dan masuklah. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu._

 **Baiklah tuan muda.**

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan segera menuju ke ruang tamu dari lantai 69 itu.

 _'Hmmm.. Suigetsu?? Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya, dan dia membawa berkas-berkas dokumenku. Ohh apa mungkin ia hanya seorang kurir pengantar saja??'_ pikir Naruto.

Ia pun lalu duduk di kursi sofa yang berada di sana. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bunyi ding, tanda pintu lift terbuka.

'Ohh tuan muda, maaf jika telah menunggu lama, ini ada berkas dan dokumen yang harus segera ditandatangani oleh tuan muda.'

"Sini, bawa kemari."

Tak dihiraukannya tanda kipas kertas merah yang terpampang di banyak berkas itu. Naruto pun segera mengambil berkas itu, diletakkannya di meja dan segera ditandatanganinya semua, tanpa membacanya dan menelitinya terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah kiriman dari Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Jadi sudah jelas, tanpa harus di cek isinya, sudah pasti benar dan akurat. Kalau ia mengeceknya lagi, hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Ia lalu melirik Suigetsu yang duduk diam menunggu di hadapannya. Ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kau mau minum??" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan minuman yang berada di atas mejanya.

'Tidak tuan muda, tidak perlu. Saya hanya ingin semua segera ditandatangani.'

"Ini semua sudah selesai, segera berikan kepada orang yang tadi mengirimkan berkas ini ke sini."

'Terima kasih, tuan. Boss pasti akan sangat senang mendengar nya.'

"Ehmm kau seorang kurir kan?? Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja sebagai kurir pengantar??"

Kurir?? Kurir pengantar?? Suigetsu yang bersetelan jas rapi seperti ini, bersepatu hitam mengkilat, hanya dianggap sebagai seorang kurir pengantar oleh 'istri' tuan mudanya. Sungguh sangat kejam. Ia tak tahu siapa yang paling kejam istrinya atau tuan mudanya.

Ingin rasanya ia membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh istri tuan mudanya itu, tapi apa yang di katakan oleh tuan mudanya terngiang di kepalanya.

 **"Apa yang dikatakan oleh istriku selalu benar."**

Damn, maka dengan terpaksa..

"Iya Naruto-sama, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Saya telah bekerja selama 5 tahun. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ya tuan muda. Maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tidak sengaja saya lakukan."

Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam hati, ia sekarang adalah seorang pengawal, sekretaris dan sekaligus sebagai seorang 'kurir pengantar' bagi pasangan 'suami-istri' bossnya itu.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan berpikir kalau dugaannya itu tak salah. Sekarang menjadi kurir pengantar pun harus berpakaian rapi, bersetelan jas dan bersepatu hitam seperti itu. Sungguh standart berpakaian sebagai seorang kurir pengantar telah meningkat dengan drastis.

Tapi setelah Naruto pikir-pikir, orang gila yang ditemuinya tadi siang saja sudah berpakaian seperti itu. Tentu saja sebagai seorang kurir pengantar, juga tak mau kalah dari orang gila dari segi penampilan.

Setelah menyilahkan Suigetsu keluar, ia kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi tempat dimana jacuzzi itu berada.

Naruto pun dengan segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menuju jacuzzi itu. Ia ingin berendam disana untuk melepaskan penatnya.

Naruto pun yang tadinya merasa tegang di seluruh ototnya kini menjadi rileks, begitu pula pikirannya. Ada aroma terapi berbau aroma jeruk kesukaannya. Ahh sungguh surga dunia. Karena hal itu, ia pun menjadi lebih tenang dan damai. Sesekali disenandungkannya lagu favoritnya sambil ia menutupkan matanya.

Setelah hampir satu jam ia berendam di sana, ia pun keluar dari jacuzzi itu dan pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah memakai bathrobe yang tergantung di kamar mandi itu. Yang tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto terdapat lagi simbol kipas kertas "uchiwa" merah di punggung bathrobe hitamnya.

Ia pun berlalu pergi untuk ke dapur mencari makanan di 'mansion' 69 itu.

Di bukanya kulkas dua pintu itu dan dilihatnya. Banyak sekali makanan dan minuman yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran.

Di dalam kulkas sebesar itu hanya di isi oleh dua buah, yaitu buah tomat dan buah jeruk. Ada berbagai jenis tomat dan jeruk dari berbagai belahan dunia. Bahkan minumannya pun berupa jus jeruk dan jus tomat. Susu juga seperti itu, susu jeruk dan susu tomat. Dilihatnya bagian freezer terdapat dua macam ice cream yaitu ice cream rasa jeruk dan ice cream rasa tomat.

Kue-kue dan roti-roti juga, didapatinya hanya ada dua rasa yang ada, yaitu rasa jeruk dan rasa tomat. Sungguh ia mengerti kalau ia menyukai buah jeruk, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya kenapa harus ada buah tomat di sini. Dirinya tidak terobsesi dengan buah tomat, hanya jeruk saja yang ia obsesikan dan ramen, ia sangat suka ramen. Naruto tak habis pikir.

Dilihatnya lemari makanan dan dibukanya. Wahhh.. Ada makanan kesukaannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ramen. Ia kira hanya ada buah jeruk saja. Di sana ada berbagai macam bahan-bahan ramen yang lengkap tersedia, dimulai dari mie, bumbu, dan tak lupa toppingnya.

 _Hmmm.. Nyam.. Nyam.._

Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto merasa lapar. Naruto pun lalu membuat ramen dengan dipotongi buah tomat didalamnya, karena sungguh selain jeruk hanya ada buah tomat di sana. Tak ada sayur dan buah yang lain.

Naruto lalu menambahkan perasan sedikit jeruk nipis dan ditambah daun jeruk sebagai penambah cita rasa masakan ramennya.

 _Hmmm.. Baunya.. Sungguh menggugah selera.._

Untung di sana terdapat bumbu dapur yang lengkap. Mulai dari berbagai macam bawang hingga merica dan kemiri. Semuanya lengkap ada. Sehingga ia bisa mengkombinasikannya, menjadikan masakan ramennya bercita rasa tinggi.

Ditambahkannya diatas mangkuk yang telah berisi ramen itu, dengan taburan banyak naruto, menma dan tentu saja tomat di atasnya. Setelah selesai Naruto pun memfoto ramen buatannya itu, kemudian segera memakannya dengan lahap.

 _Nyamm.. Rasa dan penampilannya sesuai ekspetasi. Nikmat tiada tara.. Hehe.._

Naruto sungguh tak melebih-lebihkannya. Ia selama berada di london telah kursus memasak selama 5 tahun berturut-turut kepada chef ternama keturunan jepang yang ada di sana.

Ia kemarin mampir ke kedai ramen pinggiran Kota Tokyo hanya untuk membandingkan rasa saja. Dan setelah merasakannya ternyata masakan ramennya tidak kalah dengan buatan ramen asli penduduk kota ini. Jadi ia patut berbangga diri.

Rasa mengantuknya pun datang. Tapi sebelum itu dituangkannya susu jeruk dan dimakannya buah jeruk yang ada di kulkas tadi sebagai makanan penutup.

Ia pun berjalan lagi untuk melihat secara menyeluruh lantai 69 itu, tetapi sebelum ia menelusuri lebih jauh, ia menguap dan menguap, rasa kantuknya sudah tak bisa di bendungnya lagi.

Dan Naruto pun mau tidak mau segera kembali ke kamar tidurnya tadi dan pergi untuk tidur. Naruto pun tertidur hanya dengan berpakaian bathrobe hitamnya.

xXx

 _Tak jauh di seberang sana.._

 **Suigetsu sudah kau laksanakan tugasmu?** **?**

Sudah tuan, istri anda sudah menandatanganinya semua.

 **Semua?? Termasuk perpindahan nama marga dan tempat tinggal??**

Iya tuan.. semua, tampaknya istri tuan sudah tak sabar akan hal itu, diliat dari cepatnya istri tuan menandatangani semua berkas-berkas yang tadi saya berikan.

 **Hmm.. Baguslah kalau begitu.**

Terdengar bunyi klik tanda telepon telah dimatikan.

 **Tampaknya saya harus segera pulang ke rumah. Home sweet home.. Istriku yang telah sah ini, telah menantikan kedatangan dirinya, si suami tercintanya.**

xXx

 _Jauh di seberang sana.._

 **F*ck this.. Ini pasti kerjaan si Gagak Keriput Buluk itu!!?**

Perusahaannya yang ada di Osaka hancur berantakan dikarenakan sebuah ledakan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjembut adiknya yang sampai sekarang belum kembali dari Kota Tokyo. Tapi semua itu harus gagal total karena masalah ini. Ia mendapat telepon dari mana-mana. Dari kepolisian, pihak keamanan, pemadam kebakaran, dari kolega kerja, dan dari anak buahnya.

Untung saja keluarganya masih belum tahu mengenai masalah ini. Dibungkamnya erat-erat pihak yang telah mengetahui masalah ini agar tak sampai terpapar oleh media. Apa lagi media tv, surat kabar maupun internet. Ia tak mau image yang selama ini di jaganya hancur berantakan karena adanya masalah ini.

Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Semoga adiknya tak termakan harimau yang lepas dari kandangnya. Ia tahu kalau Kota Tokyo adalah kotanya Binatang Buas. Ia saja mampir kesana sekali dan sampai sekarang, masih berusaha dengan sangat agar si Gagak Buluk itu tidak terus menganggu hidupnya.

 **Arrgggg.. Gagak Buluk!!! Awas saja kau keriput!! Akan aku obrak-abrik perusahaan mu itu!!! Tunggu saja kedatanganku!! Kau kira aku takut apa!!?**

xXx

 _Di mansion Uchiha, tepatnya di kamar si Uchiha Sulung.._

 **Haatttchiiii..**

Wahhh pasti ada yang merindukannya. Siapa ya?? Ahhh siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kyu-chan tercintanya. Rubah merah manis tambatan hatinya..

 **Kyu-chan.. Aku juga merindukanmu.. Muach muach muach.. 3ε**

Di cium jauhnya poster Kyu-chan yang tertempel di dinding kamar tidurnya dan dipeluknya boneka rubah ekor sembilannya erat-erat.

 **Semoga besok kita akan bertemu adindaku tercinta.. Kakanda telah sangat merindukanmu..**


	8. What if Naruto is The One Who Confess

Hehe maaf ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita..

 **xXx**

 _Kalian disini ada yang penasaran gak??_

 **Penasaran apa??**

 _Penasaran bagaimana jika Naruto yang menyatakan cintanya ke Sasuke.._

 _Jadi_ _Bukan sebaliknya?? Masalah apa yang akan dibawa oleh Naruto jika ia yang melakukannya??_

 _Kalau penasaran.. Yuk simak.._ _Berikut adalah cuplikan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto yang melakukannya ketimbang Sasukenya.._

 **xxxxXxxXxxxx**

Naruto gugup..

Sudah dihabiskannya satu keranjang jeruk yang tadi dibawanya ketika menuju atap gedung apartemennya..

Ingin rasanya ia menyerah atas semua yang nanti akan ia lakukan..

Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya..

 _Damn.._ Kalau tahu akan sesulit ini.. Sudah pasti ia tak akan dengan mudahnya setuju pada intruksi buku bodohnya itu..

 _Damn Stupid Book!!!_

 _Kyuu-nii dimanakah kamu berada ketika aku membutuhkanmu.._

Naruto hanya bisa meratap, di saat detik-detik pernyataan cintanya telah tiba..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga.. Degub jantung Naruto pun berdebar dengan keras..

Dag dig dug.. Dag dig dug..

Semakin dekat suara langkah kaki itu, maka semakin keras pula suara detak jantungnya..

Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka..

Dengan sangat gugup.. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menundukkan badannya dan disodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dihadapannya dengan ke dua belah tangannya..

Dan mengucapkan,

 _Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menganggap kalau aku ini ada, aku tahu kalau aku ini hanyalah seorang yang bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa.._

 _Kau bagaikan langit dan aku bagaikan manusia yang hanya bisa menatap langit tanpa bisa meraihnya.._

 _Kau adalah impianku.._

 _Tanpa kau sadari dan tanpa aku meminta ijin darimu.._

 _Kau telah menjadi bagian yang terindah dalam hidupku.._

 _Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu semenjak aku pertama kali melihatmu.._

 _Melihat seulas senyum yang tanpa kau sadari telah kau keluarkan, ketika kau duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ketika itu.._

 _Menikmati hembusan angin.._ _Menikmati sentuhan alam.._

 _Kau tersenyum dan membuatku takjub seketika.._

 _Takjub dan kagum hingga menembus masuk ke dalam rolong jiwaku yang selama ini hampa.._

 _Sebelumnya aku tertawa hanya lah tawa palsu belaka.._

 _Sebelumnya aku tersenyum hanya lah senyuman belaka.._

 _Tapi semenjak aku melihatmu.._

 _Semua itu menjadi nyata.._ _Aku tahu kau tak mengenalku, tapi.. Hatiku telah menjadi milikmu.. Jadi aku hanya meminta kau mempertanggungjawabkan atas hal yang tidak sengaja telah kau lakukan.._

 _Kau telah mencuri hatiku, dan menguncinya di dalam dirimu.._

 _Jadi maukah kamu..._

 _Maukah ka-mu men-ja-di.._

 _Menjadi.._

 _Uhh menjadii.._

Shit.. Kurang kata-kata terakhir Naruto..

Kau harus mengatakannya..

Tapi seberapa keras ia mencoba membuka mulutnya dan ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhir.. Tapi mulutnya bungkam dan terkunci..

 **Suamimu??**

Apa?? Suami?? Aku kan cuma mengatakan kalau aku telah jatuh cinta.. Dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya.. Haha.. Bukan suaminya.. Kalau suami mah.. Naru bawa cincin.. Bukan bawa bunga.. Pikir Naruto bingung..

 _Suamiku??_

Yang tanpa disadari telah diucapkannya lewat mulutnya. Naruto dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya, menatapnya dengan horor, dan membuat bunga yang dipegangnya terjatuh seketika..

Tapi sebelum bunga itu jatuh ke lantai, seseorang meraihnya dan kemudian membawanya ke hidungnya untuk kemudian mencium harum bunganya..

Naruto yang akhirnya membuka matanya pun hanya bisa menatapnya horor dan diam seribu bahasa..

 _Shit.._

 _Damn.._

 _Fuck.._

 _What the hell is happening to me of all people!!?,_ pikir Naruto horror.

Di depannya dapat dilihatnya sesosok tinggi dan sosok yang lebih dewasa 5 tahun darinya..

Rambutnya hitam panjang terikat..

Wajahnya yang tak kalah tampan..

Ada 2 pasang garis terletak diantara hidungnya..

Mungkin itu tanda lahir?? Atau keriput??

Naruto tak tahu..

 **Sebelum aku menjawab lamaranmu, siapakah namamu Little Angel??**

Kedip.. Kedip..

Tatap..

Tatap..

Dengan sangat gugup Naruto menjawab,

 _Ummm Ano.. Namaku.._

 _Nama-ku.. Uzu-maki Na.._

 _Uzu-maki Na-mikaze Naruto.._

 _Umm.. Senang berkenalan dengan mu??_

Kata Naruto menjawab dengan terbata.. Ingin rasanya ia jatuh pingsan.. Wajahnya merah bersemu seperti buah tomat.. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini..

Mungkin ia akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup setelah situasi ini selesai..

 **Nama yang bagus Naru-chan, perkenalkan namaku Itachi Uchiha..**

 _Itachi Uchiha.._

 _Hmmm.. Itachi??_

 _Kayaknya aku pernah dengar.._ Pikir Naruto kemudian..

Seperti tersadar atas apa yang selama ini dicarinya.. Lampu di otak Naruto pun menyala..

Kami-sama!!!

Ini kakaknya Sasuke..

Dari sekian banyaknya orang..

Kenapa juga harus kakaknya Sasuke..

Huaaaaaa...

Ingin rasanya ia menangis dalam hati..

Ia salah orang..

IA SALAH ORANG..

Harusnya ia menyatakan di depan Sasuke..

Ia malah menyatakannya di depan kakaknya..

Mungkin habis ini Naruto benar-benar akan mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.. Atau terjun langsung ke jurang terdekat..

Kyuu-nii.. Setelah ini relakan kepergian adikmu tercinta ini ya..

 _Hahaha.._

Kata Naruto kikuk tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali.. Naruto pun meringis kikuk ke arahnya..

 **Maaf Itachi-nii, Naru salah orang..**

Tanpa menunggu orang dihadapannya menjawab perkataannya, Naruto pun berlari secepat kilat.. Turun melalui tangga dan keluar dari apartemen yang sengaja tadi telah dibobolnya..

Naruto pun berhasil keluar dari jendela apartemen, berlari secepat yang ia bisa sampai ia menubruk seseorang di depannya..

 _Ittai.._

 **Huh?? Dobe?? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku??**

 _Teme!!?_ Naruto hanya menatapnya horror.

 _Hehe.. Tak apa teme, aku hanya salah masuk rumah.. Kukira ini rumahnya Kiba.._

Gumam Naruto secepat yang ia bisa, wajahnya pun kembali merah seperti tomat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto pun berlalu dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

 _Setelah sampai rumah, akan aku bakar buku biadap itu.._ Pikir Naruto sebelum ia pergi dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sasuke pun kemudian masuk ke apartemen miliknya dan melihat Anikinya berada duduk bengong di kursi sofanya.

 **Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Aniki!?? Cepat pergi!!!**

Tak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya..

 _Kau tahu Ototou, ada malaikat yang datang turun ke bumi kemudian melamarku untuk dijadikan suaminya. Kau percaya itu Ototou!!?_

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Ini buktinya lihat buket mawar merah ini. Ohh aku jatuh cinta lagi sepertinya Ototou. Antara Rubah Merah dan Little Angel. Mana yang aku pilih ya.. Ohh aku jadi bingung.._

 **Tunggu dulu!! Maksud kamu ia melamarmu di sini?? Di apartemen ku ini?? Jawab pertanyaanku Aniki!! Itu si Dobe?? Maksudmu itu Naruto??**

Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya..

 **Dia melamarku Gagak Bodoh.. Dasar keriput tak tahu diri.. DIA MELAMARKU!!! Bukan Kau!!**

Sasuke pun lalu membogem mentah kakaknya itu sampai terjungkalnya ia di belakang sofa.

 _Tidak Ototou, kamu jangan kepedean. Walau ini apartemenmu, tapi ia menyatakannya di depanku. Bukan didepanmu._

 **Karena aku tidak berada di sini, dan kau yang ada disini Gagak Buluk!!! Seharusnya aku yang mendengarnya!! Seharusnya aku orang yang dinyatakan cintanya, bukan dirimu si Keriput Jelek tak tahu malu!!!**

Duagg.. Dibogem mentahnya lagi Itachi oleh Sasuke.. Pantas saja Naruto tadi lari ketika melihatnya.. Dan dihajarnya Kakaknya itu..

 _Wahh sungguh indah kata-katanya. Aku langsung jatuh cinta ketika mendengar perkataan cintanya itu. Awww.. Lamaran manisnya itu.._

 **Dia Milikku Itachi!!! NARUTO ITU MILIKKU.. MINE.. MINE.. MINE.. NOT ANYONE ELSE AND ABSOLUTELY NOT YOOUURS.. HE IS MIIINE!!!!**

Sasuke pun mengejar anikinya ketika Itachi berhasil lolos dari hajarannya.

 _Tidak Ototou.. Sekarang dia milikku, bukan lagi milikmu. Tak perlu khawatir Sasuke, aku akan mencintainya lebih dari kamu mencintainya. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia lebih dari kamu membuatnya bahagia._

 **Kau tahu Itachi, you are DEAD MAN!!! Jangan lari kau.. Kesini kau Itachi.. I will kill you!! Siapapun yang merampas milikku, harus mati ditanganku!! SIAPAPUN!!! Termasuk kau ITACHI!!!**

Sasuke pun yang tadinya sudah marah kini menjadi murka. Di keluarkan pedang kusanaginya dan diaktifkannya sharingan miliknya.

 _ **DOOOMM!!!**_

 _ **DUUARRR!!!**_

 _ **PRANG!!**_

 _ **BRUK!!**_

 _ **KEDEBUG!!**_

 **Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau hidup Aniki!!!**

Diserangnya Itachi dengan tebasan pedangnya..

Diserangnya Itachi dengan chidorinya..

Diserangnya Itachi dengan susanoonya..

Melihat jutsu-jutsu mematikan yang dikeluarkan adiknya,

 _Hmmm.. Hei Ototou?? Ototou!!! Kau sadarkan ini bukan dunia Shinobi??_

 **So what??** **Apa itu penting??**

 **Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah membunuhmu!!!**

 **ITU YANG PALING PENTING!!!**

# **The End #**


	9. 8 Tandatangan dan Apel Merah

Kurama Namikaze atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kyuubi oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya, adalah seorang pria muda berumur 22 tahun, berambut merah menyala yang mana ia mendapatkan rambut merahnya itu dari gen ibunya, Kushina Namikaze.

Ia mempunyai temperamental yang galak, mudah marah, mudah tersinggung, dan akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setahun yang lalu, mengalami phobia dengan burung hitam bermata merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gagak.. Apa pun itu.. Entah itu burung asli, palsu, buatan, bajakan atau pun hanya gambar belaka.

Kyuubi akan langsung membunuhnya di tempat jika itu merupakan binatang hidup, merusaknya jika itu robot, membuangnya jika itu benda, dan membakarnya jika itu gambar.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan ia mengalami phobia itu, bahkan untuk 8 anggota dewan inti perusahaan yang dibawahinya "The Juubi", mereka pun tak tahu menahu, apa lagi keluarganya "Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Senju".

Keluarganya saja tidak tahu kalau Kyuubi, seorang yang sejak kecil tak pernah merasakan takut ataupun jijik kepada apapun itu, kini telah mempunyai phobia. Jika kalian menanyakan pada mereka, mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai orang gila, orang kurang waras yang butuh asupan gizi dan mineral.

Kyuubi menutup rapat mulutnya setiap ada yang menanyakannya dan setelah itu ia akan mengalami perubahan mood yang drastis. Moodnya yang senang bisa berubah 180 derajat hanya dengan kata gagak yang tak sengaja pernah di ucapkan oleh salah satu pegawainya di sebuah pesta keberhasilan perusahaan pada waktu itu.

Suasana pesta perayaan yang tadinya penuh kegembiraan menjadi dingin mencekam seperti telah muncul lubang hitam dadakan di sana. Dan setelah itu Kyuubi memecat pegawai itu dan membubarkan pestanya.

Tak lupa ia juga memotong semua gaji pegawainya tanpa pandang bulu sebesar 50 persen dengan alasan keteledoran dan kelalaian yang dapat merusak moodnya menjadi hancur yang bisa menimbulkan ia terkena serangan jantung. Yang mana secara tak langsung bisa dikatakan sebagai percobaan melakukan tindak pembunuhan berencana, seperti yang dikutip dari Matatabi, pengacara keluarga dan pribadinya, sekaligus merupakan bagian dari dewan inti "The Juubi" nya.

Semenjak itu, kini semua pegawainya telah tahu untuk tidak mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Kalau kau tidak ingin dipecat dan mendengar kata-kata kutukan sekaligus kemarahannya. Yang bisa selamat tanpa luka, cacat fisik maupun mental dari kemarahan Kyuubi hanya lah keluarganya. Yang lainnya mungkin sudah gila, menjadi gelandangan, masuk rumah sakit, atau bahkan sudah tak bernyawa, mengambang di atas sungai atau terbuang di dalam hutan.

Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalan tentang Kyuubi, si "Rubah Merah Manis yang Baik Hati" _[#plak itu kata2 bang Itachi bukan Author. Author masih sehat dan gak mau mati cuyy.. ]_ yang katanya merupakan tambatan hati si "Gagak Buluk Keriput" _[#plak lagi.. itu bukan kata Author tapi kata Kyuubi. Jangan kau bunuh diriku yang malang ini bang Tachi.. T_T]._

 _xXx_

 _ **Kyoto, Jepang..**_

"Apa ini!!", Kyuubi membanting kertas-kertas file yang ada di depannya dengan nada marah. Tampak aura merah apinya keluar dari tubuhnya. Udara yang tadinya dingin karena AC, kini menjadi panas karena ulah Kyuubi.

"Kertas tuan.." kata Shukaku, sekretaris pribadi Kyuubi dengan santainya dan dengan wajah datarnya. Shukaku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa tahan untuk berada di dekat Kyuubi ketika ia mengalami mood yang benar-benar buruk.

"Ini apa!!!" kata Kyuubi lagi. Mengulanginya dengan nada yang lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Kertas tuan.." jawab Shukaku sama seperti sebelumnya, santai dan datar.

"Aku tahu ini kertas, Bodoh!! Kau kira aku ini idiot apa!!?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau anda idiot tuan, tuan sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Arrggg.. Dasar sekretaris tidak berguna. Kau hanya membuatku makin marah saja!!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan, itu memang sudah pekerjaan saya. Kalau perlu, beri tambahan bonus kenaikan gaji tuan, bukan hanya pujian."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, Dasar Buntelan Pasir!!!"

"Bagus lah kalau begitu Tuan, aku senang mendengar nya. Aku memang tak minta pujian, yang aku minta hanyalah kenaikan gaji saja."

 _Brakkk.._

Meja yang ada di depan Kyuubi terbelah menjadi dua karena gebrakannya.

"Kau Shukaku, mau aku kembalikan dirimu ke padang pasir??" kata Kyuubi dengan nada manis menyeramkannya, sambil menunjuk ke wajah sekretarisnya.

"Tak perlu tuan, kalau aku mau pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tak perlu tuan repot-repot mengantarkan saya."

"Pergi kau dari ruanganku!! Dasar Buntelan Pasir tak berguna!!? Arggg!!!" beruntung Shukaku adalah satu dari 8 dewan intinya. Kalau tidak sudah Kyuubi bunuh dari dulu.

"Terima kasih tuan sudah mau memberi saya waktu istirahat. Jika tuan ada perlu yang bisa saya bantu, tinggal panggil saya saja tuan." kata Shukaku dengan santai berjalan keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

Seketika Shukaku keluar dari ruangannya. Kyuubi pun dengan ganas mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruang kerjanya. Dibantingkannya, dipecahkannya, dirusakannya seluruh benda dan barang-barang yang ada di sana, sampai ruang yang tadinya rapi terorganisir menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

Berani-beraninya itu "Uchiha Pantat Ayam Adik si Gagak Buluk Keriput" menikahi adik satu-satunya yang ia sayangi dan miliki. Fuck this!! When this shit happen!!? Bukan cuma Uchiha saja yang setuju atas pernikahan mereka ini. Tapi ibu dan ayahnya juga setuju. Kakek dan Neneknya, Hashirama dan Mito serta Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga setuju. Apa ini yang dinamakan kudeta?? Atau canibalisme??

Dilihatnya sekali lagi file yang ada di hadapannya. Terpampang jelas tercantum tandatangan lengkap mulai dari ayah ibunya, kakek neneknya dan juga dari Naru-chan adik manisnya. Bahkan Naruto setuju akan hal ini.

Entah ia tak tahu siapa yang telah merasuki adiknya itu. Bahkan siapa yang telah berani-beraninya merasuki seluruh keluarganya hingga mereka mau menandatangani surat keji ini. Dan yang kurang hanyalah tanda tangannya saja.

Jangan kira aku akan menandatangani surat kematian ini. Huft.. Walau adiknya dan keluarganya telah terasuki setan???, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Kyuubi segera mengambil korek yang ada di bawah laci meja terbelah duanya, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membakar gambar gagak-gagak yang entah siapa selalu mengiriminya di setiap malam Jumat kliwon.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil meraih laci meja itu, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Dan masuklah sosok perempuan bermata ungu dan berambut merah panjang.

"Astaga Kyuu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan pada ruang kerja mu!!?"

"Ibu!?? Knapa ibu datang kemari??" Kyuubi kaget melihat kedatangan ibunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan kau mengalihkan perkataan ibu Kurama Namikaze!!" ujar ibunya marah. Yang bisa mengalahkan kemarahan Kyuubi adalah tentu saja kemarahan ibunya.

"Hahaha.. Ibu.. Dapatkah ibu melihat, aku hanya bosan dengan interior yang ada di ruangan ini. Sudah kuno dan patut untuk segera diganti. Makanya aku merusaknya agar nanti lebih mudah untuk dibersihkan dan diangkut keluar.

Liat meja itu, liat juga lemari dan sofa itu. Kalau tidak aku bagi-bagi menjadi potongan dan pecahan yang kecil-kecil, butuh banyak orang untuk bisa mengangkutnya.

Aku kan bos yang baik, jadi aku tak menginginkan karyawanku mengalami kesusahan ketika mengangkut barang-barang keluar. Jadinya aku bantu mereka dengan cara yang seperti ini. Aku memang anak yang baik kan bu?? Mau mengerti kesusahan karyawannya??"

"Ohh jadi begitu. Kau memang bos yang teladan. Tak ada bos sepertimu di dunia ini selain dirimu. Ayahmu dan Naru-chan saja tak seperti itu kepada karyawan mereka."

"Hahaha Ibu bisa saja. Oh ya bukannya aku tak senang atas kedatangan ibu. Tapi mengapa ibu datang kemari?? Ada sesuatu yang penting kah??"

"Ahhh.. Ya tentu saja Kyuu-chan. Kau baru saja mengingatkan ku. Kau sudah dapat kiriman berkas filenya kan??"

Belum Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu, ibunya sudah melihat kertas yang kini tengah di pegang oleh anak merahnya itu.

"Ahh rupanya sudah. Ibu ingin kau segera menandatanganinya. Sehingga ibu dan Mikoto-chan segera mempersiapkan acara perayaannya. Walau Naru-chan dan Sasuke tidak menginginkan adanya perayaan, tapi sebagai orang tua tentunya kami tidak setuju akan hal itu. Mengingat ini juga adalah perayaan bersatunya antara klan kita dengan klan Uchiha. Ahhhh sudah lama aku dan Mikoto menginginkan besanan bersama. Akhirnya bisa terwujud juga." Kata ibunya dengan panjang lebar dan antusias, dapat dilihat mata ibunya yang sparkling karenanya.

Hal serupa tidak terjadi dengan Kyuubi. Ia seperti merasa tengah berada di kutub selatan, jatuh ke laut dinginnya dan membeku disana.

"Hai Kyuu-chan mengapa kau diam saja??" kata ibunya yang melihat Kyuubi diam saja di hadapannya, matanya pun tak berkedip.

Ibunya pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuubi, belum ada reaksi, ia pun meraih pundak Kyuubi dan kemudian menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

Masih belum ada reaksi, ibunya, Kushina Namikaze menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan..

"Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze!!! JIKA KAU TAK SEGERA MENANDATANGANI KERTASNYA, MAKA SEMUA KEBUN APELMU AKAN AKU BAKAR DAN AKU TEBANG SEMUA. KEMUDIAN AKU HANYA TANAMI DENGAN JERUK DAN TOMAT SAJA. KALAU AKU MAU, TAK ADA APEL LAGI DI TANAH BUMI INI. KAU TAHU HUH... KURAMA.. TAK ADA LAGI APEL MERAH MANISMU ITU.. !!!" terdengar suara menggelegar di perusahan Kyoto milik Kurama.

Terdengar pula suara sirene alarm perusahaan yang menyuruh semua karyawan untuk segera evakuasi melakukan penyelamatan diri. Tak ada yang ingin mati di bawah amukan Ibu Merah itu. Tak ada. Mungkin nasib perusahaan ini akan berakhir sama seperti yang berada di Osaka. Yang mana telah hancur berantakan karena adanya sebuah ledakan yang tak tahu pasti dari mana sumbernya berada.

"hehehe.. Iya ibuku yang baik dan ramah. Ini anakmu yang patuh dan berbakti akan segera menandatanganinya." Kyuubi yang akhirnya telah tersadar, dengan berkeringat dingin menandatangani surat yang ada. Tak ada 1 menit semua surat sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagus lah." kata ibunya kemudian, segera pergi keluar dari perusahaan anaknya dan kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengurus semua keperluan yang ada bersama Mikoto, sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak masih duduk di bangku pra-tk. Sungguh persahabatan yang abadi. -_-

xXx

 _Sebelumnya.._

 **"Hmm.. Baguslah kalau begitu."**

Terdengar suara bosnya yang kemudian mengakhiri teleponnya. Suigetsu hanya ingin menangis darah. Walaupun "Istri Bosnya" itu telah menandatangani semuanya, tapi masih ada satu lagi masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Tandatangan persetujuan dari Kakaknya, Kurama Namikaze, si Kyuubi Kitsune.

"Aha.. !!?" Seperti mendapatkan ide, ia pun kemudian menelepon ibu dari istri bosnya itu. Yang ia dapatkan segera setelah ia datang ke kediaman mereka untuk mendapatkan tandatangan persetujuan pernikahan anaknya dengan bosnya.

Hahaha.. Ada satu orang yang bisa mengalahkan Kurama Namikaze.. Yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibunda tercintanya Kushina Namikaze.. Hohoho.. Pantas saja bosnya tak perlu mengingatkannya, karena untuk masalah Kyuubi semua tinggal di serahkan pada ibunya. Simple and Easy.


	10. 9 Rahasia

Satu tahun sebelumnya..

 **Ada suatu urusan di sana, aku ingin kamu mengurusnya Kurama. Mengingat aku dan Naruto masih berada di London.**

 _Baik Ayah, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Lagi pula antara Kyoto dan Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh. Aku juga tak menginginkan ayah apalagi adik manis ku untuk jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang hanya untuk masalah sepele ini. Aku dan ibu bisa mengurusnya dengan mudah. Ayah tak perlu merasa khawatir._

 **Baiklah Kurama. Semoga semua berjalan dengan sukses. Ayah mendukungmu. Salam untuk ibumu ya..**

 _Baik ayah, salammu akan ku sampai kan pada ibu. Dan berikan salamku pada Naru-chan, adik manis ku yah ayah._

 **Iya tentu saja. Sampai jumpa.**

 _Sampai jumpa._

Klik. Telepon pun dimatikan.

"Hachibi, Nibi, dan Ichibi ikut aku, kita akan pergi ke Tokyo. Tampaknya ada masalah mengenai pendistribusian buah jeruk di sana."

Yang dipanggil hanya meng'Twitch'kan kening mereka.

'Jangan kau panggil kami dengan sebutan itu, kita punya nama tahu.' kata Nibi protes.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tak hafal nama kalian. Naruto saja bisa memanggilmu dengan nama itu, mengapa aku tidak?? Huh??"

'Naruto berbeda. Kalau kami menolaknya, kita akan di serang dengan tatapan "Puppy Eyes" ke "Deadly Eyes" nya. Serangannya sungguh mematikan. Dari tatapan matanya yang memelas, merajuk, dan penuh air mata, kemudian dapat berubah menjadi berwajah datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan penuh aura mematikan.

Wajahnya yang sebelumnya seperti malaikat bisa berubah menjadi iblis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik. Satu kedipan mata, Naruto bisa dengan mudah membuat kita merasa berada di surga kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam ngerinya api neraka hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Yang tadinya kami berada di taman indah penuh bunga-bunga menjadi tanah tandus terkutuk yang dingin mencekam dan hampa. Yang tadinya dipenuhi hewan yang lucu dan menggemaskan menjadi dipenuhi binatang dan monster buas. Kami tak mau itu, kami masih ingin hidup di bumi saja, menginjak tanah ibu bumi pertiwi tercinta.' kata Hachibi mencoba menjelaskan, tampak bulu kuduknya merinding ngeri.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya pundung di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang mau tak mau menjadi teringat hari terburuk mereka, yang tak pernah mereka ingin ingat. Suasana pun menjadi diam, sunyi, sepi dan tak lupa muram dan suram.

"Aku baru tahu selain kamu bisa ngerap kamu juga bisa membuat puisi. Sungguh kata-kata yang bagus dan indah. Aku saja mau menangis mendengarnya." kata Kyuubi setelah 15 menit dalam kediaman, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

 **Gubrak!!!**

Tanpa tak perlu Kyuubi melihat, semua anggota dewan inti yang ada di depannya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku akan menelepon Naru-chan tentang puisimu itu Hachibi. Akan aku ulangi setiap kata-katanya, tak kan ada satu kata pun yang terlewat. Pasti Naru-chan akan sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku saja sampai berkaca-kaca, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Naru berikan kepada kalian sebagai hadiah.. " kata Kyuubi sambil memikirkan ekspresi Naruto. Apa senang yang akan di tampilkan di wajahnya, atau terharu seperti dirinya..

Yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi langsung diam seribu bahasa. Fuck this, If Naruto-sama hear it, we will be dead.

x

x

Mereka pun mau tak mau jadi teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Tepatnya di sebuah taman penuh jeruk yang di bawah taman itu terdapat sebuah markas rahasia. Ada 8 orang dan 1 anak kecil berada di sana.

 _ **"Besok adalah ulang tahun Kyuubi yang ke 16, aku ingin kalian 8 orang yang ada di depanku menjadi entah itu teman dekat, sahabat, bawahan atau apapun yang nanti kakakku minta, kalian harus menuruti semua kemauannya."** Kata Naruto bocah 12 tahun menasehati._

 _ **"Jika tidak.."**_

 _Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, aura gelap, suasana yang mencekam, suram dan dingin menusuk sudah mengatakan semua yang tak perlu di ucapkan melalu kata-kata. Bahkan mereka berani bertaruh kalau matahari dan sinarnya meredup seketika, ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata warningnya._ _'Ba- ba-ik, Naruto-sama.' Mereka pun mengangguk dengan serentak._

 _ **"dan satu lagi.. Jangan sampai keluargaku tahu mengenai sisi ku yang satu ini. Jika salah satu dari kalian berani mengucapkannya dan keluargaku tahu mengenai hal itu. Maka tak ada satu pun dari kalian bisa selamat dari kemarahan ku. Bahkan neraka pun akan menjadi sebuah anugrah ketika kalian semua telah menghadapi siksaan kematian ku yang tak kan ada habisnya. Muahahahahaha"**_ _kata Naruto tertawa dengan lepas nya._

 _'Damn.. This is bad. Why oh why Kaguya Otsutsuki lahir kembali dan berenkarnasi menjadi sosok imut berwajah malaikat ini. Aku tak tahu Nyonya Namikaze ngidam apa ketika beliau mengandung anak bungsu pirangnya ini.' pikir mereka secara bersamaan._

x

x

Ke 8 anggota dewan inti pun kembali tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Bisa-bisanya mereka lupa atas kejadian penting yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu.

'Hahaha.. Kau tahu bahwa Hachibi hanya bercanda, tuan. Apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah gurauan semata. Naru-sama sungguh seorang malaikat, berhati mulia. Dia sangat baik dan mau menolong sesama. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Khayalan Hachibi sungguh tak ada tandingannya. Kau Hachibi bangunlah dari khayalan gilamu!!?' Ujar Sun Goku kepada Hachibi sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Ia tak ingin hanya karena perkataan Hachibi yang tidak dipikirkan sebelum berbicara itu, dapat membuat mereka berada di keadaan hidup dan mati.

'Haha.. Iya tuan, saya hanya bercanda. Tak perlu diambil hati. Saya hanya kebanyakan minum sake tadi malam. Jadi masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih.'

Kyuubi yang tak mengerti atas ke 8 anggotanya yang tiba-tiba kikuk dan berkeringat dingin, tak mau ambil peduli. Mungkin mereka hanya kurang asupan gizi. Mereka memang mengadakan rapat pertemuan sejak dini hari tadi, dan mungkin mereka belum sempat makan untuk sarapan.

"Ckk.. Dasar bawahan yang tak berguna. Selalu menyusahkan ku saja. Mengapa kalian tidak bisa seperti Naru-chan adikku yang manis itu sih. Yang selalu membuat hatiku menjadi gembira. Tak seperti kalian-kalian ini. Ayo kita pergi makan siang dulu, sebelum aku, Hachibi, Nibi dan Ichibi berangkat ke Tokyo. Aku tak mau hadiah Naru-chan mati kelaparan karena tak dirawat baik-baik oleh ku."

Dan ke 8 orang yang dianggap "Hadiah" oleh rubah merah itu, hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Ini masih lebih baik, sungguh jauh lebih baik mereka berada di bawah naungan "Kyuubi Kitsune" dari pada berada di bawah naungan si "Malaikat Manis Bersayap" adik pirangnya itu.

Semua orang bisa tertipu dengan "topeng manis, lugu, naif dan tidak peka" yang selama ini selalu di pakai oleh tuan muda mereka itu, si remaja pirang manisnya itu. Bahkan si pemakai topeng tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang memakai topengnya, tidak menyadari kalau dirinya bukanlah seperti apa yang ia dan banyak orang lain kira.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Haha.. Tidak dengan mereka. Delapan anggota dewan inti. Mereka sudah tahu dengan pasti. Mereka adalah saksi mata dan bukti nyatanya. Walau sekarang 'iblis' itu masih tidur nyenyak. Bukan berarti dia akan terus tidur selamanya. Tinggal menunggu siapa **"orang bodoh"** yang berani membangunkannya.

Mereka hanya bisa memohon dan berdoa kepada sesosok yang ada di atas sana, bahwa **tidak akan pernah ada** seseorang yang bisa membangunkan sisi **'iblis'** tuan muda pirang penuh keceriaan dambaan hati setiap orang itu. Tidak akan pernah ada. Mereka hanya bisa berharap. Hanya bisa berharap.

x

Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan..

Keinginan hanyalah sebuah keinginan..

Tak semua bisa tercapai dan terwujud..

Bahkan untuk hal ini..

Dan mungkin harapan mereka akan pupus satu per satu, perlahan demi perlahan..

Sedikit demi sedikit tapi pasti..

Setelah satu tahun kedepan..

Setelah satu tahun berlalu dari sekarang..

Siapa yang tahu?? Ya kan?? Tak ada yang tahu..

Tak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan secara pasti.. Hahahaha.. Tak ada..

#tbc

 **PS: _Semakin ke depan akan aku buat serius di satu sisi, humor di satu sisi atau tidak ada humor sama sekali. Tergantung mood nya Dere-chan sih. Yang jelas tergantung dari sisi gilanya aku.. #plak maaf obat lagi habis.._**

 _ **Maaf singkat. Untuk kedepannya bakal fokus perjalanan Rubah Merah ketemu Gagak Hitam Buluknya. Peristiwa bakalan diambil satu tahun yang lalu. Ehh ini juga sudah masuk satu tahun yang lalu ya.. Hehehe.. #lupakan**_


	11. 10 Falling into a trap? Huh Fox?

Setelah 1 jam 30 menit berlalu, setelah Kyuubi mentraktir mereka makan siang, Kyuubi, Ichibi, Nibi dan Hachibi pun berangkat menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ke Kota Tokyo.

Dengan menggunakan jalan yang dikawal oleh pihak keamanan, tak sampai satu jam mereka pun telah sampai di Kota Tokyo tujuan mereka.

 _I have bad feeling about this,_ pikir Kyuubi dalam hati. Dapat dirasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di dalam lubuk hatinya. Apa lagi setelah mengingat Nanabi yang memberikan peringatan kepadanya mengenai suatu hal yang akan terjadi, yang akan merubah hidup Kyuubi selamanya.

Tapi kemudian Kyuubi berpikir tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagian banyak orang yang keluar-masuk, datang-pergi ke dan dari kota ini. Kyuubi bukan orang satu-satunya yang pertama dan juga bukan pula menjadi yang terakhir. Jadi dia pun tak menghiraukan peringatan dari Nanabi dan tak menghiraukan apa yang dirasakan oleh insting nya itu.

Mobil melaju cepat dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat pendistribusian dan penyortiran segala macam dan jenis buah jeruk.

Melihat rakun, kucing dan guritanya yang masih diam saja di dalam mobil tidak keluar, "Kalian bertiga, mengapa diam saja?? Cepat keluar dari mobilku. Kau kira aku ini supir kalian apa?? Harus juga membukakan pintu kalian begitu??"

Kyuubi menggerutu, sudah tadi yang traktir dia, yang nyupir sampai ke sini pun dia, pakai mobil juga mobil kesayangannya dia. Kurang baik hati apa coba dirinya. Dasar bawahan di kasih hati minta rempelo.

Yang mendengar perkataan tuannya hanya bingung, "Maksud tuan??"

"Kalian bertiga urus masalah ini", kata Kyuubi pada mereka.

"Tuan tidak ikut bersama kami??"

"Aku?? Buat apa aku ikut?? Kau pikir aku mengajak kalian untuk apa?? Cuma jadi pajangan dan aksesoris?? Cuihh.. Demi apa.."

Yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa sweetdrop, jelas-jelas mereka tadi mendengar percakapan antara bapak dan anak lewat telepon yang mana anak bersedia mengurus semua masalah yang ada. Ternyata hanya dilimpahkan kepada anak buahnya saja.

"CEPAT KELUAR!!", teriak Kyuubi melihat mereka yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung keluar dari mobil merahnya. Urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Apa lagi mengingat bahwa sudah lama Kyuubi tidak makan buah kesukaannya. Melirik jam, sudah 30 menit 17 detik dia tidak makan buah merahnya itu. Dia hanya ingin mereka segera keluar dari hadapannya dan kemudian mencari lagi buah kesayangannya itu. Dia tadi sudah habis sekarung, ingin rasanya ia membeli buah merah itu sekarung lagi.

Mereka pun dengan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Dan lagi aku minta keberhasilan kalian, kalau kalian sampai gagal dalam masalah yang sepele ini. Akan aku kembalikan kalian semua kepada adikku yang manis itu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Kyuubi pun melajukan mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih berdiri mematung, masih memproses semua kata-katanya.

x

 _Di seberang sana.._

Tampak dua orang yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup klasik, ada meja kerja besar dan kumpulan buku-buku dan gulungan tua, yang lebih muda tampak duduk di pangkuan yang lebih tua. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi sofa merah yang empuk, nyaman dan mewah.

Dapat dilihatnya juga yang lebih tua mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih muda. Lidahnya keluar, sedikit bermain dengan sekali-kali menggigit kecil telinganya dan terkadang juga menjilat basahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga yang lebih muda. Tampak yang lebih muda itu terlihat serius di depan monitor dihadapan mereka.

 **Jadi Bagaimana??**

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Aniki, bahkan rubah itu pergi sendirian meninggalkan ke 3 'bodyguard'nya," kata yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **Bagus kalau begitu tinggal aku menyuruh dia untuk segera datang ke arah dimana rubah itu akan pergi.**

"Aniki, apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil??" kata yang lebih muda tampak terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar kata-katanya, yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangkatkan satu alis matanya, kemudian mendorong muka yang lebih muda itu ke arahnya dengan memegang dagu yang lebih muda itu sambil menatapnya dengan mata merah gelapnya,

 **Kau tidak mempercayaiku??**

"Bu- bukan begitu Aniki, hanya saja kau melakukan rencana yang berbeda dari rencana sebelumnya. Sungguh sangat berbeda.." yang lebih muda mencoba menjelaskan, tapi karena tatapannya itu, ia berbicara dengan sedikit terbata.

 **Haha.. Berbeda?? Dari mana ini bisa di katakan berbeda adikku yang manis?? Rencana ku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya cara mendapatkannya saja yang berbeda mengingat target sudah tak perlu lagi membutuhkan wadah agar 'mereka' bisa hidup normal berinteraksi dengan para manusia biasa yang lainnya.**

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa berkata sambil mengecup lembut bibir manis merah ranum milik adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap Aniki, kalau cucu dari cicit keponakan kita itu akan bisa berhasil menaklukannya. Melihat tabiat mereka yang sungguh tak ada kecocokan nya sama sekali." kata yang lebih muda sambil mem-poutkan mulutnya. Sungguh jika ada orang lain yang berada di sana akan langsung kaget jika seorang yang selama ini terlihat dingin di depan banyak orang dapat membuat wajah kesal imutnya seperti itu.

 **Wkwkwk.. Kau lihat saja.. Aku tahu sekali sifat-sifat semua cucu dari cicit keponakan kita itu Ototou, kau tak perlu merasa khawatir.. Sekali mereka melihat dan merasa tertarik akan sesuatu.. Mereka akan mengejarnya sampai mereka mendapatkannya.. Mau atau tidak mau, suka tidak suka.. Itu juga sudah ciri khas dari seorang Uchiha..**

"Ohh really?? Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kau saja tidak bisa mendapatkan target mu itu, harus kalah dengan seorang wanita berambut merah.. Haha.."

 **Ck.. Aku tidak kalah.. Karena itu memang bukan target ku yang sesungguhnya.. Aku hanya ingin membuat targetku yang sebenarnya merasakan cemburu.. Tidak lebih.. Pria kayu itu bisa pergi dan menikah dengan wanita lain dan punya keturunan pun sampai sekarang aku tidak peduli..**

"Siapa targetmu yang sebenarnya huh?? Aku ingin tahu.." Kata yang lebih muda sedikit menggoda.

 **Ohh kamu tidak tahu Ototou, My Darling lovely little brother.. Kukira itu sudah cukup jelas??**

Kata yang lebih tua, tangannya pun turun ke gundukan yang ada di belahan paha yang lebih muda. Kemudian di cengkram lembutnya gundukan itu. Tak lupa dijilatnya juga leher jenjang adiknya itu dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ahhh.. Stop it.. Kau tadi sudah mendapatkan jatahmu, Damn Pervert!!!" kata yang lebih muda, dapat dilihatnya dia berusaha dengan keras mengontrol hasratnya itu. Dia tak ingin kakaknya melakukan 'itu' sekarang di sini.

 **Foolish little brother, I never get enough of you..**

Kata yang lebih tua yang kemudian mengangkat adiknya itu dengan princess-carry menuju ke kamar pribadi mereka.

x

#tbc

Berlanjut ke chapter depan..

Sudah mulai masuk ke plot cerita.. Hehe..


	12. 11 Kencan Gagal dan Aku Bukan Pelakor

Kyuubi pun keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa 1 karung kertas besar berisi apa lagi kalau bukan apel merah buah kesayangannya. Setelah memilih kurang lebih satu jam di dalam sana, ia berhasil mendapatkan satu karung buah apel yang terbaik. Hatinya yang tadinya galau kini menjadi tenang. Ia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berduaan dengan apel-apel merah manisnya.

Iya pun mengendarai mobil sambil mengitari kota Tokyo untuk mencari tempat terbaik untuk 'ngedate' dengan apel-apel merah manisnya sebelum ia memakannya semua satu persatu. Ia memang seorang yang gentleman, manusia saja ketika memutuskan untuk memakan kekasihnya, mereka harus melakukan yang namanya pendekatan terlebih dahulu, berkencan atau apalah namanya itu. Bahkan harus melakukan banyak proses lebih dari itu, yang menurutnya hanya bikin dirinya pusing saja. Itu saja untuk manusia yang tak terlalu ia pedulikan kecuali keluarganya.

Iya sungguh sangat beruntung selama ini tidak merasakan ketertarikan kepada sesama manusia yang lain. Hanya ada keluarganya, dirinya dan si apel merah manisnya. Dan untuk buah kesayangannya ini, Kyuubi setidaknya harus memberikan satu kali kencan sebelum memutuskan untuk memakannya, satu per-satu.

Setelah 30 menit berkeliling akhirnya ditemukan tempat berkencan yang strategis. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taman Kota yang terletak di tengah Kota Tokyo.

Ini adalah tempat yang cocok, bukan hanya untuk aku dan apel merahku saja, tapi naru-chan pasti suka dengan taman ini. Ada banyak pohon berwarna ke oren-orenan akibat dari musim gugur yang belum berakhir, pikir Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun memutuskan memilih tempat duduk di taman kota yang diatasnya terdapat pohon rindang yang sejuk.

Dan kencan pun dimulai..

[Anggap aja ini obsesi Kyuubi dengan apelnya sama seperti obsesi Tuan Krab dengan Uangnya, wkwkwk.. Parah banget kan??]

[Dan author hanya bisa berharap Kyuubi tidak berakhir dengan menikahi apel-apel merahnya itu, seperti apa yang pernah kita liat di episode tuan krab ketika kencan dengan uang cantiknya itu (~_~メ)]

x

Baru 10 menit mereka berkencan, ada gangguan yang datang. Kyuubi tak menyadari itu pada awalnya, karena terlalu terhipnotis pada merah mulus dan harumnya kumpulan apel-apel yang ada di hadapan nya.

Ada banyak kumpulan gagak-gagak yang bertengger di pohon tempat dimana kursi taman nya berada. Dan bukan hanya di pohon itu saja tapi juga di pohon-pohon lainnya.

Kyuubi pun yang melihat mereka semua sampai mengira kalau ia salah masuk tempat, mungkin ini bukan taman kota, tapi kebun binatang atau tempat perkembanganbiakan burung khususnya burung gagak.

Yupp mungkin ia salah tempat, Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk membawa apel-apel merahnya keluar dari tempat ini. Dan memutuskan untuk ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu ke hotel terdekat.

Tapi ketika Kyuubi bergerak sambil membawa apel-apel merahnya, semua mata burung gagak yang sebelumnya menatap intens ke arah Kyuubi terbang mengikutinya. Tidak satu dua dan tiga tapi semuanya secara serentak. Terdengar bunyi kepakan burung-burung itu.

Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara kepakan sayap burung pun menengok ke belakang. Dan apa yang diliat nya membuatnya menangis ketakutan.

"Wahhh.. What the hell it is.." pikirnya seketika.

Kyuubi pun langsung lari melihat burung-burung gagak itu dengan ganas mengejarnya.

"Tiiiiidddaaaaakkkkkk!!!"

Teriak Kyuubi sambil lari sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya sembunyi di bawah pohon yang telah mati dan tumbang. Saking besarnya pohon itu, Kyuubi dapat dengan mudah untuk bersembunyi di sana. Kemudian dilihatnya kumpulan apel yang tadi juga dibawanya lari. Ditatapnya mereka.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi sehingga tatapan nya lama-lama semakin tajam dan memicing, berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan Death Glare.

"Atau mungkin mereka adalah pacar-pacar mu huh apel!?? Kalian belum putus kan dengan mereka makanya dia mengejar ku?? Kalian tidak single kan?? Kalian bahkan mungkin ada yang sudah punya anak kan?? Kalian ternyata selingkuh ya diam-diam di balik mereka?? Selingkuh pada pacarmu ya?? Atau pada suamimu?? Aku tak mau dikira pelakor okey!!!

Kukira kalian adalah apel-apel merah manis ku.. Dan ternyata kalian hanyalah apel-apel merah yang manis diluar tapi busuk di dalam.

Sana kalian pergi!! Kembali sana pada pacar dan suami mu itu!! Urus itu anak-anak kalian!! Dasar kalian apel busuk yang tak patut jadi orang tua!! Tak patut di jadikan contoh!!! Pantas saja sekarang musimnya para pelakor meraja lela. Ternyata kalian ya biang keroknya!??"

Kyuubi pun ketika mengatakan kalimat itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan melempar apel-apel itu kepada kumpulan gagak yang mendekat le arahnya.

"Tuh kembali kau pada pacarmu!!"

"Tuh kembalilah kau pada suamimu!!"

"Nih rasakan!! Kembalilah kau pada kekasihmu!!"

"What the hell?? Ini kembalilah kau pada istri dan anak-anak mu!!"

Begitulah salah empat dari banyak kata yang di ucapkan Kyuubi. Ia melempar apelnya dengan sangat telak mengenai burung-burung itu. Tepat di kepala sehingga yang dikenai langsung jatuh. Entah itu jatuh pingsan atau mati seketika.

Tapi apel yang di bawa Kyuubi tidak sebanyak burung-burung gagak yang ada. Ketika didalam karung kertasnya sudah tak ada lagi apel untuk di lempar dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang belum dipikirkan sebelumnya.

F*CKING SH*T!!!

Bukan hanya pacar, suami, istri dan anak-anak mereka saja yang datang, tapi seluruh keluarga dan beserta mantan-mantan pacar, suami dan istri-istri mereka.

Ini pembantaian namanya!!

Ohh bukan.. T-t-this.. This.. I-is..

This is Yandere.. This is Yandere Attack!!!

Kyuubi pun hanya bisa menangis darah.

"II-I-Ini ada- ada-lah NIGHTMARE.. MIMPI BURUK!!! MIMPI BURUK DARI YANG PALING BURUK!!! Ohh NNOOOO!!!" pikirnya.

Kyuubi pun berlari dan berlari.. Sampai ia tak melihat tanah yang dilewatinya dan ditapakinya, mengakibatkan ia tersandung oleh batu kerikil dan jatuh tersungkur membentur tanah rerumputan dibawahnya.

Kumpulan burung-burung gagak itu pada akhirnya dapat mengejar Kyuubi. Mereka pun mematuk-matuki rubah merah itu. Mulai dari rambutnya, bajunya, celananya bahkan sepatu yang di pakainya. Tak ada yang tak terlewat oleh patukan burung-burung itu.

Fuck thiiisss!! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan burung-burung gagak ini!! Aku tidak bersalah okey!! Jadi aku berhak untuk membela diri!!

Dan kemudian Kyuubi pun akhirnya menyerang balik burung-burung gagak itu satu persatu.

Aku saja berani membunuh manusia jika mereka membuatku kesal. Apalagi kalian huh.. burung gagak hitam jelek yang seenaknya main hakim sendiri. Cuih.. Rasakanlah cengkraman kematian ku. Akan aku bunuh kalian semua satu persatu..

"Muahahahahaha.."

Terdengar suara lepas yang membuat hewan-hewan lain yang mungkin berada disana sembunyi ketakutan.

Kyuubi yang tadinya adalah orang yang diserang menjadi berubah sebagai orang yang menyerang. Dibunuh nya semua burung gagak yang mendekat ke arahnya. Di cengkramnya, di banting nya, di injaknya dan di robeknya mereka semua.

Dan ketika ia ingin membunuh satu burung gagak terakhir..

Terlihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang di ikat kebelakang, berbaju jas serba hitam dan ada sedikit hiasan merah datang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan intensnya. Bola mata merah gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah nya. Seperti katana yang ingin menebas tubuhnya seketika.

Kyuubi pun melihat tatapan nya itu tidak merasa takut. Ia adalah orang yang tidak bersalah. Dan menurutnya ia patut membela diri dengan membunuh mereka satu-persatu. Ia pun mendeathglare balik pria itu dengan tatapannya yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Apa!! Kau liat apa Keriput Buluk!! Singkirkan mata merah jelekmu itu dari hadapanku atau aku akan mencongkelnya dengan kedua tangan kosong ku ini."

"Kau membunuh Gagak-gagakku" kata pria itu dengan singkat.

"Jadi ini salah ku begitu?? Kau tak lihat jika mereka sebelumnya menyerangku hei Raja Gagak Buluk!! Dasar Keriput tak tahu diri, kau tak ajari mereka sopan santun dan tata krama ya?? Seenaknya saja main serang orang. Setidaknya tanya dulu mengenai kebenarannya. Don't be a jerk with torture first asking question later!! You Dumb Crow!!"

Kyuuby pun teringat akan apel-apelnya dan membuat dirinya menjadi patah hati. Burung gagak terakhir pun dilepaskan nya. Yang tadinya ia berdiri menjadi duduk menangis. Dia pun menatap pria kriput itu dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lagi pula aku tak bersalah okey, mereka-" kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk satu-satu apel merah yang berada di sana, "mereka saja yang main selingkuh. Aku orang yang tak bersalah. Aku bukan pelakor yang merusak hubungan orang. Mereka saja juga berbohong kepadaku, mengatakan kalau mereka semua single. Dan otomatis aku memilih mereka untuk aku ajak berkencan. Tak tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah mempunyai seseorang dan tambatan hati mereka. Dan aku mungkin hanya sebagi pemuas hasrat mereka saja."

"Aku juga Korban okey.. Aku hanya membela diri.. Huhuhuhu.. Dasar apel sialan!! Dasar apel-apel busuk!! Dasar Gagak-Gagak Buluk!! Beraninya mereka main selingkuh dan menyerang orang yang tak bersalh. Kalau tidak kan aku tidak bakalan jadi korban. Dianggap pelakor dan kambing hitam lagi." Kata Kyuubi sesenggukan sambil sekali-kali mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

Dan yang melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang menangis patah hati dan putus asa itu pun membuat pria yang berada jarak 10 kaki, semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah rubah merah yang masih terus menangis sesenggukan.

#tbc

Hehe chapter depan dari segi Itachi..


	13. 12 Warisan

Itachi Uchiha adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara, berumur 24 tahun, Fugaku nama ayahnya, dan Mikoto nama ibunya. Sepintas tak ada yang salah jika kau hanya memandangnya dengan sekilas. Tapi jika kau mendekat.. Kecuali kamu rabun dekat atau katarak tak ada yang tak bisa melihat birthmark [kebagusan pake banget itu namanya, tolong di ganti dengan kata keriput saja] di wajahnya itu.

Ia sudah melakukan facial wajah semenjak dirinya sudah bisa memegang cermin ditangannya. Bukan untuk menghilangkan keriputnya itu tapi malah untuk memeliharanya dan mengembang-biakannya. Siapa tahu kedepannya sepasang suami istri keriput itu bisa hidup langgeng dan mempunyai anak-anak beserta cucu dan cicitnya. Di dunia ini memang belum ada tempat perkembangbiakan keriput.

Jadi Itachi ingin jadi orang pertama yang membuka jasa perkembang-biakan keriput secara alami dan natural tanpa adanya operasi plastik. Ia semenjak lahir saja sudah memilikinya, siapa yang tak ingin seperti dirinya, iya kan?? Apa lagi jika ia berhasil, maka tak perlu menunggu umur tua pun semua sudah bisa memiliki keriput sebelum waktunya.

Apa lagi kalau itu permanen. Dan itu bisa saja menjadi tren masa kini. Bukan tren sekarang yang malah ingin menghilangkan keriput dengan operasi plastik.

Prinsip Itachi..

x

Ingat prinsip Itachi..

x

Mohon di garis bawahi dan bercetak tebal..

x

 **"Tak ada keriput tak rame dan banyak keriput banyak rejeki"**

Itulah prinsip yang selalu di pegang teguh olehnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, walau sudah facial sana sini masih saja keriputnya itu hanya ada 2 dan bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda adanya kehamilan dari pihak sang istri. Itachi padahal ingin sekali segera menimang cucu atau pun cicit-cicit mereka. Tapi apa daya takdir berkata lain.

Mungkin si suami keriput itu mandul Itachi pun tidak tahu pasti. Walaupun dia jenius dan serba bisa, bukan berarti dia dapat memberikan bimbingan konseling kepada sepasang suami istri keriput di wajahnya itu agar cepat bisa mempunyai anak banyak. Dia punya istri aja belum, apa lagi punya anak.. Bagaimana mau memberi kritik dan saran coba. Benar kan??

Itachi juga adalah seorang kakak yang suka sekali menggoda adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sehingga tak jarang mereka suka bermain permainan kejar-kejaran anjing kucing atau polisi pencuri.

Mereka menciptakan versi mereka sendiri yaitu dengan Sasuke yang membawa pedang katana kesayangannya. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik hati dan penuh kasih serta mempunyai perhatian yang lebih, Itachi rela menjadi orang yang di kejar.

Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya adiknya sangat menyayanginya dan terkagum-kagum kepadanya, kalau tidak mengapa ia yang selalu di kejar dan bukan sebaliknya?? Iya kan??

Dengan kata lain, itu sama saja seperti para fangirls dan fanboys nya yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya ketika mereka melihat sosok setampan dan semenawan dirinya dari kejauhan. Siapa yang tidak akan tahan coba?? Pesonanya memang sungguh di atas rata-rata.

Bahkan adiknya sendiri pun tak tahan akan pesona yang terpancarkan dari dalam dirinya. Ia tahu diam-diam Sasuke mengaguminya. Dan ia tahu kalau adiknya itu malu untuk mengatakannya makanya yang Sasuke bisa lakukan hanyalah dengan langsung memperlihatkannya dari aksi yang dilakukannya.

Apa lagi ketika mata adiknya berubah menjadi merah hati.. Wahhh.. Sungguh mata yang penuh cinta yang ditampilkan untuknya.. Bukan lagi warna pink gula-gula.. Tapi warna merah semerah warna hatinya.. Ck ck ck.. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau adiknya itu diam-diam adalah seorang yang romantis.

Sudah cukup penjelasan tentang Itachi karena memang ini bukan biografi mengenai dirinya ataupun biografi mengenai keriputnya, kecuali kalau dia nanti sudah meninggalkan ibu bumi kita tercinta ini, baru kita bisa mendengar biografi lengkap mulai dari lahir sampai ia telah menutup usia atau bahkan pergi hidup bersama alien di luar angkasa. [Siapa tahu, iya kan?? Itachi gitu loh.. Dirinya itu bisa saja diculik untuk dijadikan mantu, pacar, suami atau bahkan pembantu pembersih toilet. Dirinya kan serba bisa. Mubazir banget dirinya diculik hanya untuk dijadikan bahan eksperimen. Kata Itachi itu dengan bangganya.. #plak]

x

Setelah kita melihat sekilas cuplikan tentang Bang Itachi, sepasang keriput kesayangannya, dan Sasuke si adik tercinta yang terlalu mengaguminya itu, marilah kita melihat burung-burung gagak yang telah lama di pelihara olehnya. Jumlahnya setelah dihitung, sudah mencapai sekitar 500 ekor. Itachi memeliharanya di tempat pemeliharaan burung gagak di Kebun Binatang Pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Yang memang khusus sebagai tempat perkembang-biakan burung-burung gagak miliknya itu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terobsesi dengan burung gagak, tapi yang jelas hal itu terjadi sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Apa lagi ketika burung gagaknya itu hanya tinggal seekor. Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang anti alias phobia dengan yang namanya burung gagak, Itachi sungguh sebaliknya.. Iya begitu terobsesi dengan gagak bermata merah miliknya, walau obsesinya itu masih pada urutan yang ke dua. Dan obsesi pertamanya yang mendapatkan singgasana tertinggi dihatinya dan pikirannya adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Rubah Merah alias si Kyuubi Kitsunenya itu.

Kenapa bisa seperti itu??

Singkat cerita, awalnya Itachi memelihara gagak-gagaknya itu hanya karena mendapatkan warisan dari Kakek Moyang Tua dan Kakek Moyang Mudanya. Itachi mendapatkan warisan sebanyak 100 ekor burung gagak sedangkan Sasuke adiknya mendapatkan warisan sebuah pedang katana dari Kakek Moyang mereka.

100 burung gagak, buat apa coba.. Kalau Sasuke sih pedangnya bisa dipakai ketika mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran. La kalau burung gagak?? Emang Itachi sutradara film horor apa?? Yang harus pakai burung gagak agar suasana lebih menyeramkan. Iya kalau cuma 10-15 ekor la ini 100 ekor, emang Itachi tengkulak gagak apa??

Ketika Bang Tachi pertama kali mendengar itu, ingin rasanya ia menggorok kedua Kakek Moyang yang ada di depannya dengan pedang katana milik Sasuke. Tapi seperti merasakan tatapan membunuh salah satu dari dua cucu dari cicit keponakannya, Kakek Moyang Muda mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya,

"Kau bisa saja ingin menggorok leher kita, walau kau tidak akan berhasil dan malah akan berakhir dengan menggorok lehermu sendiri. Yang jelas burung-burung gagakmu itu akan menuntunmu pada tambatan hatimu. Jadi kau harus menjaganya dan merawat mereka dengan baik-baik. Semakin banyak mereka, maka semakin banyak pula persentase kamu bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu itu. Ingat Itachi jika ke 100 gagak itu mati di tanganmu maka kau dan tambatan hatimu itu tidak akan pernah bertemu. Anggap saja gagak-gagak yang kita berikan ini kepadamu adalah sebuah benang merah takdir yang akan menghubungkanmu dengannya."

Kakek moyang muda menjelaskan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hn." ucap Kakek Moyang Tua mengkonfirmasi.

Jadi begitulah bagaimana Bang Tachi mewarisi gagak-gagak itu. Dan setelah 5 tahun merawatnya dari yang awalnya hanya 100 ekor burung gagak sekarang menjadi 500 ekor burung gagak. Sungguh sebuah prestasi yang patut dibanggakan. Itachi semenjak itu selalu mengurus mereka dengan baik, telaten, rajin, dan rutin sehingga ia dapat melipat-gandakan jumlah mereka menjadi 5 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Usahanya dan kegigihannya untuk bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya itu memang perlu diacungi jempol.

Tapi suatu hari ketika tepatnya 5 tahun setelah ia mendapatkan warisan itu dari Kakek Moyangnya, ia menemukan bahwa ke 500 burung gagaknya itu tidak ada di Kebun Binatangnya. Burung gagaknya itu lepas dari kandang-kandang besar mereka. Tak satu dua kandang tapi seluruhnya. Ingin rasanya ia berguling-guling di tumpukan sampah terdekat untuk meyakinkan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi untungnya dirinya memasang chip pendeteksi di semua burung gagak miliknya. Dan hanya dibutuhkan waktu kurang dari 1 menit Itachi dapat menemukan dimana gagak-gagaknya itu berada.

Ia melihat semua tanda merah yang berkedap-kedip itu dan menemukan bahwa ke 500 burung gagaknya berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, secara penasaran ia mengecek lagi titik-titik merah itu dan menemukan kalau burung-burung gagaknya seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Itachi pun dengan cepat menancap gas mobilnya dan melaju ke tujuan yang tak perlu kita merasakan penasaran lagi yaitu Taman Kota Tokyo.

Ketika ia kurang dari 15 menit lagi akan sampai ke tempat tujuan, dapat terdengar dari alat pendeteksinya, bunyi alarm yang menandakan bahwa burung-burung gagaknya itu mati satu persatu. Dan angka itu turun semakin cepat. Membuat Itachi mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya. Jangan sampai semua burung-burungnya itu mati tak tersisa.

Ketika ia sampai di taman kota, ditemukannya bangkai burung-burung gagak yang sudah ia pelihara selama 5 tahun ini mati berserakan di taman kota. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti arah kemana burung-burung itu mati berserakan. Sesekali ia melihat adanya buah apel yang tergeletak ada di sana. Walau jumlahnya tak sebanyak burung gagaknya.

Apa ini penyebab gagak-gagaknya itu mati?? Karena terkena jatuhan apel secara estafet?? Tapi disini tidak ada pohon apel, berarti ada satu penjelasan lain yang mungkin terjadi. Yaitu burung gagaknya itu mati karena terkena lemparan apel dari seseorang. Satu apel bisa membunuh 10 ekor burung gagak sekaligus. Sungguh lemparan yang luar binasa.

Aura Itachi yang tadinya sudah sampai pada aura kemarahan menjadikannya naik satu tingkat lagi menjadi aura mematikan. Ia akan membunuh seseorang yang telah berani-beraninya membunuh burung-burung gagaknya itu. Dan ia dapat memastikan setelah ia membunuhnya maka hal itu akan berlanjut juga kepada seluruh sanak keluarganya.

#tbc


	14. 13 Deklarasi Cinta?

PS: Di sini mata merah yang dimiliki Sasuke bentuk dan warnanya sama seperti Sharingan yang ada di manga atapun anime. Begitu pula semua karakter yang ada di sini. Mata mereka sama.

x

Mata Merah dalam Uchiha clan di sini fungsinya adalah untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka membenci orang itu atau dapat ditafsirkan pula betapa mereka mencintai orang itu.

Well rasa benci dan cinta memang beda tipis. Hehe.. Apa lagi untuk pasangan Itakyu..

Dan satu lagi.. Jadi jangan salahkan Itachi yang salah menafsirkan arti dari mata merah Sasuke. Karena menurut dirinya, ia selalu menjadi Kakak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. #plak digamparlu sama Sasuke kau Itachi. Sungguh yang kau katakan semua itu adalah dusta.

xxxxXxxxXxxxx

 **"Aniki apakah ini akan berhasil?? Kalau dilihat-lihat tak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Liat rubah merah itu, dari gelagat dan ekspresi wajahnya mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dan masuk kedalam genggaman cucu [sebenarnya cucu dari cicit keponakan, tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya hanya di singkat cucu saja] gagak kesayanganmu itu??" kata yang lebih muda sambil memegang pinggangnya yang masih terasa sakit karena barusan dimakan oleh orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.**

 _"Aku tak bilang kalau rubah merah bakalan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, justru malah sebaliknya. Cucu kita yang bakalan jatuh ke dalam pesona yang dimiliki rubah merah itu." kata yang lebih tua, dapat dilihatnya ekspresi wajahnya yang menampilkan kepuasan setelah ia mendapat jatah lebih dari biasanya._

 **"Haha.. Aku tak yakin.. Aura membunuhnya yang keluar dari cucu gagakmu Aniki, bukan sebaliknya." kata yang lebih muda tak yakin, ia merasa bahwa kakaknya itu bukanlah matchmaker yang tepat untuk kelangsungan masa depan clan mereka.**

 _"Ototou, kau tak ingat apa yang kau bilang 5 tahun sebelumnya??" yang lebih tua mengangkatkan satu alis matanya dan memberikan tatapan yang dapat ditafsirkan seperti ini 'Jika kau tak dapat mengingatnya maka jangan salahkan diriku jika aku 'memakan'mu lagi setelah ini'._

 **"Ck mana mungkin aku lupa Aniki, walau umurku tak setua umurmu, walau umurku tak semuda tampilan wajah dan bentuk tubuhku, aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Kau yang menyuruhku menjelaskan kepadanya dengan panjang lebar. Dan kau hanya mengkonfirmasikannya hanya dengan satu kata saja. Huft" kata yang lebih muda dengan jengkel, ia tak ingin bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah kram dan sakit semua menjadi bertambah buruk lagi, bisa-bisa ia tak akan bisa berjalan seminggu penuh jika hal itu terjadi.**

 _"Kalau begitu Ototou lihat apa yang selanjutnya bakalan terjadi" kata yang lebih tua sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban adiknya itu. Pupus sudah harapan untuk dapat merasakan 'makanan lezat'nya itu lagi._

x

"Muahahahahaha.."

Terdengar suara lepas yang membuat Itachi merasa keheranan. Rasa penasaran nya mengantarkan dirinya kepada sumber yang ingin dibunuhnya.

Dapat ia lihat siluet pria muda berambut merah yang sedang membunuh gagak-gagaknya itu satu persatu. Walau masih berjarak 100 kaki Itachi dengan mata merahnya [selama ini Itachi belum menyadari kalau ia juga bisa bermata merah] dapat melihat semua yang telah dilakukan oleh pria berambut merah itu dengan sangat jelas dan mendetail. Di cengkramnya gagaknya itu olehnya, di bantingnya gagaknya itu olehnya, di injaknya gagaknya itu olehnya dan di robek-robeknya gagak-gagaknya itu olehnya.

Dia terus berjalan mendekat, kira-kira setelah berjarak 10 kaki pria berambut merah itu akhirnya menyadari kedatangannya. Dan dari 500 burung gagak hanya tinggal satu ekor burung yang masih hidup. Itu saja sudah ada di dalam genggaman tangan pria rambut merah itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan aura yang paling mematikannya dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya itu kepada sesosok pria merah yang kini telah bersimbah oleh darah.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat sungguh membuatnya takjub, bukan takut yang ditampilkannya tapi malah tatapan yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya ketika adiknya itu dalam mode romantisnya. Dapat ia lihat mata pria berambut merah itu yang berubah merah seperti adiknya. Walau tidak sama persis karena dia yakin pria itu bukanlah keturunan Uchiha, tapi berwarna merah dan bentuknya sama seperti mata kucing.

Wahh ternyata dia juga terpincut hatinya karena ketampanan dirinya. Dan jika melihat dari mata merahnya itu rasanya perasaan cintanya hanya beda tipis dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh adik tercintanya itu kepada dirinya. Tidak seperti perasaan para penggemarnya yang selama ini masih saja setingkat kelas rendahan, tapi pria berambut merah itu sudah setara dengan adiknya hanya dalam satu kali tatap saja. Sungguh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya merasakan takjub, aneh, tersanjung sekaligus terkagum-kagum.

"Apa!! Kau liat apa Keriput Buluk!! Singkirkan mata merah jelekmu itu dari hadapanku atau aku akan mencongkelnya dengan kedua tangan kosong ku ini."

"What?? aku juga bermata merah??" Pikir Itachi bingung, selama ini hanya adiknya saja yang bisa bermata merah jika ia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya. Dan dirinya selama ini belum pernah bermata merah sekalipun ia begitu sangat menyayagi keluarganya itu. Apa yang berbeda ya??

Tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda merah itu, ia pun kemudian berkaca tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Untungnya ia selalu membawa cermin mini yang selalu ada di pakaian yang dipakainya itu. Dan yang dilihatnya membuat ia merasakan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi yang pria merah itu telah lakukan adalah suatu hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kau membunuh Gagak-gagakku" kata Itachi dengan singkat dan sedatar mungkin. Ia harus mencari cara lain untuk menghukum rubah merahnya itu. Mengingat ia tak bisa lagi untuk membunuhnya. Apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh kedua Kakek Moyangnya ya?? Ini kah takdir benang merah itu?? Dengan hati yang berdebar dan dada yang bergembira ia pun memutuskan,

Mulai detik ini dirinya si Sulung Uchiha tak akan melepaskan pemuda berambut merah yang detik tadi telah diberikan nama julukan baru olehnya 'si rubah merah tambatan hati'nya.

Ketika Itachi sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghukum rubah merahnya itu, Kyuubi 'si rubah merah' malah terus berbicara dengan panjang lebarnya. Yang tadinya hanya ingin menjawab perkataan Itachi malah jadi curhat. Kyuubi pun malah mencurahkan apa isi hatinya itu. Tak peduli jika orang yang ada di hadapannya itu mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Jadi ini salah ku begitu?? Kau tak lihat jika mereka sebelumnya menyerangku hei Raja Gagak Buluk!! Dasar Keriput tak tahu diri, kau tak ajari mereka sopan santun dan tata krama ya?? Seenaknya saja main serang orang. Setidaknya tanya dulu mengenai kebenarannya. Don't be a jerk with torture first asking question later!! You Dumb Crow!!"

Dan itachi yang mendengar semua omelan Rubah Merahnya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanda ia tak mengerti. Tak berapa lama setelah ia mengatakan ucapannya itu Rubah merahnya itu pun tampaknya seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Burung gagak terakhir milik Itachi yang masih hidup itu pun dilepaskan oleh si Rubah Merah. Yang tadinya ia berdiri menjadi duduk menangis. Dapat dilihat kini tambatan hatinya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lagi pula aku tak bersalah okey, mereka-" kata Rubah merahnya sambil menunjuk satu-satu apel merah yang berada di sana, "mereka saja yang main selingkuh. Aku orang yang tak bersalah. Aku bukan pelakor yang merusak hubungan orang. Mereka saja juga berbohong kepadaku, mengatakan kalau mereka semua single. Dan otomatis aku memilih mereka untuk aku ajak berkencan. Tak tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah mempunyai seseorang dan tambatan hati mereka. Dan aku mungkin hanya sebagi pemuas hasrat mereka saja."

"Aku juga Korban okey.. Aku hanya membela diri.. Huhuhuhu.. Dasar apel sialan!! Dasar apel-apel busuk!! Dasar Gagak-Gagak Buluk!! Beraninya mereka main selingkuh dan menyerang orang yang tak bersalh. Kalau tidak kan aku tidak bakalan jadi korban. Dianggap pelakor dan kambing hitam lagi." Kata Rubah Merahnya itu sesenggukan sambil sekali-kali mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya itu.

Melihat ekspresi Rubah Merahnya yang menangis, Itachi pun tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah tambatan hatinya itu. Sungguh kalau bukan karena gagak-gagaknya yang lepas itu, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari.

"Sudah cukup kau mendeklarasikan rasa cintamu kepadaku. Tak perlu kau menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kini saatnya diriku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." kata Itachi.

Tak menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya, Itachi pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk apa yang ingin dia ucapkan kepada Rubah Merah Manis yang telah ada di hadapannya itu. Ia telah lama menunggu momen ini tiba. Dan inilah saat yang paling dinantikannya.

#tbc


	15. 14 Berharap ini hanya settingan

"Sudah cukup kau mendeklarasikan rasa cintamu kepadaku. Tak perlu kau menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kini saatnya diriku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." kata Keriput yang ada di depannya itu.

Ni orang gila atau memang minta di hajar?? Pikir Kyuubi bingung. Sapa coba yang mengatakan cinta. Dia curhat tau.. Curhat.. Dia lagi patah hati bukannya malah jatuh cinta. Apa lagi untuk sesosok orang dengan keriput tak jelasnya itu.

Baru kali ini Kyuubi mengolok-olok seseorang dan tidak mempan. Ia telah menyebutnya keriput gagak buluk pun, orang yang di depannya ini juga biasa-biasa saja. Seakan gagak dan keriputnya itu adalah memang sebuah anugrah..

Belum sempat Kyuubi menjawab, bang abang yang ada di depannya itu pun malah memegang satu tangan kanannya dan mengecup manis jari-jarinya sambil berkata..

"Maafkan kakanda yang telah membuat adinda lama menunggu..

Kakanda sebelumnya memang tak menyadari dimana adinda berada..

Membuat adinda merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam..

Mulai detik ini Kakanda akan selalu berada di sisi adinda..

Bila jarak memisahkan kita.. Maka hati kakanda akan tetap terus bersama adinda..

Dua hati menjadi satu dan itulah aku dengan dirimu.. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu, maka Itachi pun mencium bibir Kyuubi yang masih terdiam dengan bengongnya..

Cup..

Karena melihat rubah merahnya yang tidak berontak sama sekali, ia pun meminta lebih.. Tak cukup kalau hanya satu kecupan saja.. Sarimi aja isi dua.. Setidaknya Itachi tidak harus kalah dengan sarimi.. Keriputnya aja ada dua, setidaknya Itachi harus bisa lebih dari itu.. Lagian prinsip memang harus dijaga.. Dan ia tak boleh kalah atas prinsipnya itu..

Kyuubi yang dari tadi masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh gagak buluk di depannya ini, akhirnya tersadar setelah mendapatkan ciuman demi ciuman yang datang dengan bertubi-tubi..

Menonjok bibir yang akan datang lagi dengan indahnya, membuat yang punya bibir jatuh terdorong mundur beberapa meter.

"Ka.. Ka.. Kamu!!!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

"Berani-beraninya KAMU menyentuh bibir KU huhh GAGAK BULUK KERIPUT JELEK..!!! KAU TAK TAHU AKU INI SIAPA HUH!!"

"Rubah Merah Manis Tambatan Hatiku.. Tak perlu di tanya lagi.. tentu saja kakanda tahu siapa diri adinda sesungguhnya.."

"KAKANDA ADINDA!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU DASAR GAGAK BULUK KERIPUT JELEK TAK TAHU DIRI!! BIKIN MALU-MALU SAJA!!"

Wahhh.. Ternyata diam-diam rubah merahnya malu, adindanya tak mau kalau dirinya menyebutnya 'adinda' ketika tidak sedang sendirian. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang ada benarnya sih.. Akan jauh lebih romantis jika dirinya dan adindanya hanya berduaan saja.. Apalagi berduaan di dalam kamar.. Hmmm..

"Ohh okey Rubah Manis, sungguh saran yang bagus."

"Saran saran pala lu peang!! Aku mengatai-ngatai mu KERIPUT TAK PUNYA OTAK!!"

"Well, keriputku memang tak punya otak.. Jadi itu memang benar dan bukan sebuah olok-olokan.."

"Kamu.. Dasar Keriput Jelek!!"

"Memang keriputku jelek rubah manis, kalau dia lebih tampan dariku kau malah yang akan jatuh cinta kepadanya bukan kepada diriku ini.."

"You!!! You.."

Kyuubi bingung mau menghina apa lagi..

Klau ia menyebutnya gagak buluk pun ia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan rileksnya. Ni orang memang tak bisa marah ya?? Kemana tadi perginya aura membunuhnya itu huh?? Pergi kemana hah?? Pergi kehempas angin?? Atau mati tertelan bumi??

"Kamu!! Bukannya kamu tadi ingin membunuhku huh?? Karena telah membunuh gagak-gagakmu itu?? Kenapa sekarang berubah?? Aku ingin dirimu yang sebelumnya.. Bukan yang sekarang.."

"Sebelumnya memang aku akui diriku ingin membunuhmu, tapi kurasa membunuhmu bukan hukuman yang tepat untukmu.. Mengingat kau adalah pemilik hatiku. Jadi membunuh bukan lagi sebuah hukuman, melainkan hanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah tragedi.."

Tragedi kau bilang.. Ini sudah tragedi tahu!!, pikir Kyuubi dalam hati, rasanya ingin dia mati bunuh diri saja.

"Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhmu tapi untuk memakanmu saja, lagi dan lagi.. memakanmu akan jauh lebih nikmat rasanya untuk kita berdua.. Bukan kah begitu hei Rubah Manisku?? Ayo sini mendekatlah pada kakanda, adinda ku tercinta.." Kata Itachi kemudian sambil membukakan kedua belah tangannya. Matanya memicing penuh ketertarikan dan dapat dilihatnya air liurnya menetes.

"Noo... NO WAY IN HELL!!" kata Kyuubi berteriak dan kemudian pergi berlari.

"Hei, jangan lari Rubah Manis.. Tak perlu kamu malu-malu dan merasa takut. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan gentle." Itachi pun mengejar Rubah merahnya itu.

Maka terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Rubah Merah dan Keriput Buluknya..

Aku berharap Sasuke tidak akan cemburu jika aku mengejar seseorang, hanya satu pikiran itu lah yang ada di pikiran Itachi ketika ia mengejar Rubah Merahnya itu.

Kyuubi pun berlari, di tengah pelariannya ia juga menelepon seseorang..

 **"Moshi-moshi Kyuuni.."**

 _"Naru-chan.."_

 **"Ehh iya?? Ada apa kakak?? Kenapa suaranya tidak jelas?? Apa kakak ada masalah??"**

 _"Haha masalah?? Tentu saja tidak, kakakmu yang hebat ini tak akan pernah tertimpa masalah. Hanya saja aku ingin kamu mengingat akan sesuatu okey??"_

Yang di seberang sana pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi untung Kyuubi peka akan hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh adiknya itu.

 _"Pokoknya kamu harus berhati-hati jika kau pergi ke kota Tokyo Naru-chan. Di sini berbahaya. Ada banyak binatang buas. Sekarang ini kakakmu lagi menghindari bahaya itu."_

 **"Ehhmm bahaya apa Kyuuni??"**

 _"Bahaya Gagak Buluk!! Kau tahu Naru-chan kakakmu ini tadi sudah berhasil membunuh ratusan burung-burung gagak, hebat kan aku!! Tapi kemudian Big Boss nya datang Naru-chan. Dan sekarang aku lagi di kejar olehnya."_

 **"Huhh Kyuuni tidak apa-apa kan tapian??"**

 _"Tentu saja tidak Naru-chan, aku hanya meminta kamu untuk mengingat-ingat ini ketika kau berada di Tokyo. Jangan sampai kau menerima kesialan seperti diriku. Ingat itu ya Naru-chan.."_

 **"Ohh okey aku akan mengingatnya Kyuu-ni, kakak tak perlu merasa khawatir."**

 _"Okey aku menyayangimu Naru-chan"_

 **"Aku juga Kyuu-ni.."**

Kyuubi pun menutup teleponnya, ia pun kemudian menengok kebelakang dan melihat bahwa Gagak Keriput itu masih mengejarnya.

Setidaknya ia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya kepada adik tercintanya jika ia tidak dapat hidup untuk ke esokan harinya.

"Aku menyerah okey.. Aku menyerah.. Tak tahu sapa yang mengurus ini semua tapi aku menyerah.." Kata Kyuubi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke segala arah, jikalau ada kamera tersembunyi di sana. Dan berharap ini adalah settingan acara horror show dengan burung gagaknya dan big boss gagaknya yang menguji seberapa besar nyali dirinya itu.

Jauh di seberang sana..

 _Iruka, aku baru dapat pesan dari Kyuu-ni_

 **Pesan apa tuan??**

 _Kyuu-ni berkata kalau aku harus berhati-hati pada binatang buas jika aku berada di Kota Tokyo, tapi aku kan tidak sedang berada di Kota Tokyo. Yang sedang berada di Kota Tokyo kan Kyuu-ni. Jadi apa maksudnya ya??_

 **Apa mungkin itu dimaksudkan selain untuk dirimu juga untuk dirinya Tuan Muda, kurasa Kurama-sama telah menyesal datang ke sana.**

 _Ahhh kau benar sekali Iruka, hari ini hari apa Iruka-san??_

Melihat kalender yang ada di layar hpnya Iruka menjawab,

 **Hari ini hari Kamis tuan, tepatnya malam Jumat Kliwon kalau kita melihat dari kalender Jawa Tuan Muda.**

 _Ohh oke, tolong setiap malam jumat kliwon kirim kertas-kertas bergambar yang ada kaitannya dengan Gagak ke kantor di mana kakakku berada. Setiap 2 bulan sekali kirimkan robot gagak, setiap 3 bulan sekali kirim kan burung gagak sungguhan. Setiap 6 bulan sekali kirimkan seluruhnya. Tapi usahakan untuk selalu jatuh di hari yang sama._

 **Ba- baik tuan muda akan saya laksanakan.** Iruka yang bingung akan perintah tuannya hanya bisa menuruti apa yang tuan mudanya minta.

 _Dan tolong rahasiakan ini semua Iruka, jangan sampai kakak ku tahu siapa pengirim yang sebenarnya._

Naruto tak ingin perbuatan baiknya itu diketahui oleh kakaknya.

 **Baik Tuan.**

Iruka pun pergi meninggalkan kantor kerjanya dan bersiap mengurus semua yang perlu di lakukan. Semakin ia cepat menyelesaikannya maka semakin cepat pula ia bisa kembali ke sisi tuan mudanya.

 _Sebagai adik yang baik dan penurut, dirinya akan mengingatkan Kyuu-ni juga. Aku tidak akan membuat lupa hari dimana kakaknya bertemu dengan Gagak Buluknya itu. Kalau kakaknya tidak lupa maka dirinya pun juga tidak bakalan lupa, mengingat selama ini kakaknya lah yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan sesuatu hal yang selalu terlupakan oleh pikiran dan otak 'pintar'nya itu, pikir Naruto dengan 'bijaksana'nya._

x

#tbc

Akhirnya kalian tahu juga siapa pengirim rahasia burung-burung gagak yang selalu datang di setiap malam jumat kliwon.. Wkwkwkwk..


End file.
